Angels
by Gadget101
Summary: What happens when dark angels and super angels meet but, they have too keep their feelings for each other secret from the others. Original pairs. With OC's including. Mostly about the greens. BCXButch Romance-Adventure-Humor
1. Different angels

**Different Angels**

Regular angels- have white wings that they cannot hide and have to stay in their dimension, taking care of what needs to be done.

Guardian angels- have medium white wings that they get when they finish their training. Then our assigned to a person that is in need and has to stay with them and guide,them through life in the right direction. They can not be seen my humans. The only time a human can see them is if they get their hands on a halo.

Super angels- have pure white wings. And are mixed with a mortal and a(n) angel. Can live amongst the humans without anyone knowing. They can hide their wings with or without anything to hide them under. They have supernatural powers that no other angel can get, unless your a mutant angel or a dark angel. The ones that are special have a color that suits them. These creatures are rather rare, because of the rareness of how an Heaven's angel will go down to earth.

Heaven angels- have pure and faded golden wings that sparkly. When you see one you think you have just died and gone to heaven, and that's how these angel's get their name. They can live among the humans and their own. When in human form you can't tell the difference. The only way you can is if you look at their eyes. Their eyes our dark gold that have sparkles that look like glitter.

Hell angels- are the devil little helpers. They spit havoc on the world, making some of the humans suffer. They have fire red or blood red wings. They say you run into one, your already in hell, cause they not allowed on earth, if these creatures come to earth. They will instantly die.

Demons- they have skin wings and horns, with a signature fang. They blood shot eyes and will do anything to make you come to meet the one they trickster are allowed on earth. The only reason: to make dark angels. These ceatures go down their to earth and mate with the humans. Some become attach to their lovers, and end up staying or leaving. Others either eat their viticms or take pity on them. It's usaual the first option.

Dark angels- have pure black, or raven black wings. They are a mixture of a demon and a human. They don't get there wings like the other angels would (except the demons). When there born they look like a human. When they hit about 3 yrs. old they grow their demon wings. It isn't a painful process it usual happens over night. Then as that happens they usually start to build up their personality's. Soon at six yrs. old they lose the skin and get their feather wings. This to happens overNight. The stage of this usually happens in the open or overnight. When you turn 14 your wings are fully grown and if your a special dark angel then your wings will have a special color to go with it. These angels like the super angels are rare! Sometimes the mating process isn't successful or the demons just aren't lucky.

Mutant angels- a mixture of a dark and super angel. They have sliver wings and different kind of personality depending on who they get it from. They have been extinct for years now that dark angels and super angels are forbidden to be together.

Humans- are the victims in the world, where this good and evil angels live

God- the creator of the innocence and the brave, good angels.

Devil-the creator of the havoc wrenching, misshift making, evil angels and demons.

Which one are you?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. I wrote a breif description for these mythical ceatures. It just popped in my mind, and I had to share it with you guys. And I probably do start the story after posting this up.**

**R&R so you can tell me what you think. Please, ^_~.**

* * *

**The question inside the question:**

_Which one are you?_

**_If u could be anyone of those up there (expect for the two at the bottom.)which one would u be? _**

**R&R and tell me which ya pick.**

** - Smiles and GUNS *XD***


	2. Meet the Super angels

**Chapter 1**

**Buttercup P.O.V****  
**

Woo-hoo! I was screaming as I was flying with my sister Bubbles at my side we were chasing after Blossom and Bryan. I was tailing behind Blossom, I was coming closer and closer. A grin came on my face as I had her on lock. I was about to tag her when, Bam! I was knocked to the ground by something soft and fuzzy. It licking my face.

"Shadow stop it." Shadow was a dark black and white wolf that had died in the forest. He was also our guardian angel.

_**Flashback...**_

We find him lost at the seven heaven gates. When we found him we took him in and asked our mom if we could keep him. Soon we took care of him, while a bond grew between us. One day, while we were trianing our mom told us not to go outside near the gate for some reason. while I was training with problems, I became to rough and kick problems so hard that she flew and fell right in front of the gates. We all ran and stopped not thinking twice about passing the clouds that was the second entertrance before entering heaven, ( if you were pick to come in.) we all started to call her name trying to make her get up. We started screaming louder and louder as we saw a dark figure shadow form up behind her she got up, but she was trying get herself together. She got up and started screaming that she was alright and we didn't need to worry Blossom started to scream even louder telling her to run. But, it was to late, she was grabbed from behind dragged toward the was nothing we could do. If we went to save her we would be in the same position she was in. We then turned around to go get someone. When we did, we saw Shadow in front of us growling. He look like he was going to attack one of us. He started to walk slowly up to us. Then started to run full speed, then he jumped over me and landed back on the clouds then started to run full speed again. We didn't notice until Shadow bit it. The figure had turned solid but, it was still tall. It dropped Bubbles who had ran away, after crawling out of the monster's reach. Shadow was still trying to fight off the beast. We just stood there in shock not knowing what to do. It was soon all over for the ugly thing when a bright light came and it burned a way. We turned to where the bright light came from, which was over our heads. Standing there was a woman who was wearing a dark white with golden sparkles dress and pure gold/white wings. She was staring at the place where the thing once stood. She then turned to us with disappointment in her face. Shadow came in and sat in front of us and started whimpering. Soon he started to glow, brighter and brighter. Then a light came and flash in front of us and instantly left. We looked down at the wolf. He had medium white wings and a halo on top. We stood there in amazment. Then, our mom told us that we had finally had a guardian angel. And not only that he was our protector as well. But, it still didn't get us out of trouble with her ans us disobeying her rule.

**End of flashback...**

"Shadow stop it, that's enough Shadow." he finally stop and got off of me. I sat up and wiped the drool off my face, as my siblings came down around me. We were all five when it happened and Shadow never left our side since. Everyone dropped down tired and exhausted.

My name is, Buttercup A. Untonium. The A stand for angel like it does for all for all our names. I live in Heaven with my two sister's Blossom and Bubbles A. Untonium. And my brother Bryan A. Untonium. And we are all super angels. We live here with our mom who is a Heaven angel and our dad who is just an angel after dying of a rare disease down on earth. We didn't get to see our dad that much cause we were on a higher level than him. We were all eighteen now and we had to leave tomorrow. We had to go down to earth for a mission. The mission was to find four dark angels that have been sent down to earth way before us. When the god conucil found out about it, our mother thought it would be good for us to see if our training would finally pay off.

And being eighteen we had to live down ourselves. The good part about this is we get to have some action instead of staying inside all day, and they would pay for all the things we need. Bubbles and I were the middle childern Blossom was the oldest and bossiest. And Bryan was the youngest. Even though we were born on the same day, westill have our delayed times.

I'm the toughest of the group, and I do have a short temper and will beat the sh*t out of you when I have the chance. My wings are a light neon green and white. It starts with the top being a light neon green and then it Was white and then light neon green again. I had raven hair that went down all the way to my mid-back with one green hightlight streak in my bang. I had emelrad green eyes. Blossom was the smart, bossy, and the most irritating one (in my P.O.V) her wings were like mine but instead of neon green it was a rosy pink and white. Her hair was a orange-red that was in her signature ponytail, she had a red robbion to hold it up, letting it reach down to her waist. And she had pink eyes. Bubbles being as sweet as she is could be annoying sometimes. She was a blonde who had baby blue eyes. Her wings were in between a dark and light sky blue with white. She had two curly ponytails that reach down to her waist. Bryan was the Combintation of Me and Blossom. The only time you would see him being sensitive was when he was teasing us or when he had a girl/girlfriend around. He's the quiet type, but when you really push his button. Well... Let's just say you don't want him to get his hands on you. He had light purple and white wings. His hair was brown, messy, and short. He also had purple eyes and a stud earring in one of his ears. We all wore signature clothes. I wore a green shirt that had showed only half of my belly button with black skinny jeans. Blossom wore a pink tank top with a white skirt that reach the top of her knees. Bubbles wore a t-shirt that was light blue with a blue and white mixed color skirt that reached her thighs. And Bryan had on a black shirt with a purple and white reverse jacket and some baggy jeans. We didn't wear any shoes. Their wasn't any need for it since we lived in the clouds. Everyday after training we would go and fly around with each other and Shadow, at a area that no one knew about but us and our mom. I'm going to miss it when we go down to earth.

"We have to go and get ready for tomorrow." Blossom said interrupting me and my thoughts.

"What do you think they look like." Bubbles said in inccoent voice , while getting up off the ground.

"The question how long are we going to be down there?" Bryan said as he lifted his self up of the ground. Everyone was soon up off the ground and stretching.

I then made my way into the conversation, "we'll ask mom when we get home. She probably tell us what we need to know." everyone nodded their head agreeing with me. Soon we were flying off and going home to see...wait reverse back, did **"everyone"** just agree with me?

* * *

**Well I hope you like this part of the story. Cause another one is about to come.**

**The next Chappie will be by...**

**Blossom: don't tell them.**

**Me: why not **

**Buttercup: cause your going to spoil it.**

**Me: i don't have to listen to you guys, * starts to speak again***

**Me: any ways as I was saying the nex... Mmmm, Mmmm,Mmmm. *Mouth being muffled***

**Bubbles and Bryan: read the next chapter to find out. **

**Buttercup: and don't forget to R&R. Or I'll kill you**

* * *

Bye, guys XD

* * *

**I do not own the Powerpuff girls. But I do own everything else. **


	3. Meet the Dark angels

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Butch give it back!"

"No." I screamed in reply toward Blaze who was angryily chasing after me.

"You should've ate all my pork rinds."

"Don"t be a b*tch about it, it was just pork rinds." then I stopped when she said that. I turned around to see that she had stopped to but, she was only a few feet away.

"Butch..."

"Don't you da..." She was soon cut off by Brick who yelled

"you guys get down here now, before someone sees you." that's when I notice that we were in the back of our house and Brick was yelling out the window. I heard someone coming down the alley way.

"Both of get your asses in her now." he said angerly at us trying not to yell loud enough where the other people could here him. We quickly swoop down in the window hiding our wings at the right time. Blaze shut the window as soon as she came in. I poppled down on the couch and sighed in relief.

"Butch, give it back."

"Give me back my pork rinds." she stared me down before saying,

"you know I can't do that now give it back."

"Then no songbook." then I turned around and walked to my room. The truth is really don't know what happen to it . All I know is I was about to throw it the lake and then Brick yelled at us and it fell somewhere that's why I came in before Blaze did. As I was about to turned the corner Boomer blasted through the front door.

"Guys, we have to go or will be late."

"Why'd you sign us up for this thing anyway?"

"I told you already, I didn't want to do it Blaze made me."

"You could've said no."

"You don't think he knows what happens when we tell you no." I Mummbled to myself.

"and you just keep reminded me that I need to kick your ass, if I don't get my book back." she replied to my comment toward her. We walked out the house and a few blocks down to the park. Once we got there we saw how they went all out with it. I mean geez, it's just a concert for goodness sake.

Before I go on with this let me introduce myself. My name is Butch, but you would know that after you heard my sister call my over and over agian. (It not in that kind of way either.) my full name is Butch D. L. Jojo. And i'm a dark angel along with my two brothers and my sister. We are all eighteen. The D stands for demon like it does for all of us. And the L is the beggining letter of my inner demon, Lust. Not all dark angels have inner demons, you have to be born with it. A dark angels inner demon is a split personality of theirsleves and come out with out warning, and that's usallay when it's triggered by something. guess we were the "Lucky" ones.

Anyways, I have forest green eyes with spiky raven hair. My wings are a Raven black with a dark green. There's a pattern that goes with it. it's black and then it fades into a dark green! Into black again and then ends with the dark green. Our oldest brother Brick had a Red eyes that would remind you of blood, fire, or red velvet cake. Those eyes would make you shiver cause they look like they are looking down into your soul. And word of advice, don't do any starring contest with him. He had his signature red cap on his backwards. His hair was red-orange and reached all way down, above his waist. I don't know why he doesn't cut. His full name is Brick D. D. Jojo. You already know what the first D stands. The second D stands for Divine. But the nickname we gave it was, Devin, but I call it Devil. He has pure black and dark red wings, he had the same pattern as me. But instead the red comes first.

Boomer is the middle child just like I am, but I'm older then him. He has dark blue eyes and is the dimwit in the group. Whatever is on his mind he says itwithout a second thought. At least he doesn't say everything he thinks. He has pure black wings with electric blue. His pattern was different from ours. His was black, blue black on one wing and reverse on the other. He has blonde hair with spikes at the bottom, and it stops at his ears. His full name is, Boomer D. A. Jojo. The A stand for Amor, which is Latin for passion. It surprised us when it was passion. He just didn't look like the type.

Last but, not least. Our young sister, Blaze. She is the only one in this family that can take a joke, sometimes. She has medium lavender purple eyes that will make you do anything if does puppy dog eyes. (FYI, they don't work on me or my brothers. Boomer maybe.) She has brown hair with her purple signature highlight. Her hair drags arcross the floor when it's down. But it reaches her feet when in a ponytail. Her wings are raven black and dark purple it's the same pattern as Boomer's. Her full name is Blaze D. S. Jojo. The S stand for, Seduce. Her Inner demon like ours, is a little unstable. It could go off at any time. We can control ours a little but, it could still slip from time to time. But, we had to watch out for hers a lot.

I bet your wondering why all of our inner demon names sound like that. Well you see, there are different type of demons and well... We got the, what call from where we live, seductive Demons. This is why we have to keep an eye out for each other since, we black out when switching personality's. In other words, have no memory of what happen's.

"Butch! Get your head out the damn clouds and come on." Blaze screamed at me pulling me from my thoughts. As soon as I got myself together I ran over to them as they were going back stage. We were dark angels sent to earth to see what we were up sent us to some place called new Townsville. And we ended up...

"a singing competition?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Yep." Blaze replied to my question, I know she likes music and everything but... Why.

"I'm not singing." Brick said crossing his arms over his chest. He says he doesn't sing, but the bathroom is always musical when he's taking a shower.

"fine. But you have to do something." Me and Boomer didn't know what to say. Then Blaze asked us who was singing lead. We all stared at each other and then back at her. Then we all said and pointed, "You!" her eye started twitching.

"What do you mean by you."

"You, as in you bring us down here, you gonna sing." Boomer said, that had to be the smartest thing he said all day.

"but.."

"No but's. Butt's are for sitting." I said laughing and my brothers followed along. She then threw a death glare at us and then finally gave up when we wouldn't break.

"so what are you going to sing."

"I told you so" she said it like she was happy once again

"Blaze. Are you sure?"

"Yea. Why?"

"oh nothing it's just that... It has rapping in it. That goes really fast. At some times."

"Are you doubting me?"

"no, no, no, I'm just saying." Brick said with worry in his voice. Then as a savior people started to come, getting us away from the conversation.

"I guess we have to get ready." I walked up to Blaze with Brick by side and dragged her along side with to the check-in area with Boomer walking in front of us. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one is about them meeting the super angels, but not as theirselves.**

**R&R for more.**


	4. Buttercup meets Lust

**You guys havebeen begging me to right more. So here it is the next chapter of Angels. See who meets who and how.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**No one's P.O.V**

Buttercup, Blossom, Bryan, and Bubbles were getting ready to be sent to earth. Going down the line you could see that they were scanning over the place. They had to stay in a place called new Townsville. Getting set, they each spread their wings. Getting ready,they all got into flying stance. Then one by one dive down from in front of the seven heaven gates. As they full speed down to this town they have to slow theirsleves down curving their body where they gain control of their flying once more.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath before I dive down from in front of the gates. Everyone was beside me but, at a distance where everyone had enough space between each other. I focused on the correct timing on when I was suppose to curve my body. I kept telling myself 10 seconds after...10 seconds after...10 seconds after. Finally she curved, and the countdown begins. 10,9,8...3,2,1. I curved my body at the correct time letting my wings captured the wind that blasted in my face as I tried to control my flying. "yes!" I did it. I stop myself from celebrating as I slowly fell by Blossom's side.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I closed my eyes as I dived down from the seven haven gates. As I was diving I could feel the air hit my face. I knew I had to reopen my eyes. And I did just that. As the oldest sister and the leader of them it was my duty to do this right and not mess up. So I counted the clouds. The clouds that separated the two worlds from each other. I knew if I passed the fifth clouds that I had to instantly curve my body. I was soon coming up to the first cloud, I took a deep breath and said, "here goes nothing." Poof, I went through the first cloud saying four more to go in my head." poof, three more...

Poof, two..

Poof, one..

Poof, then I finally went through the last cloud and instantly curve my body with no hesitation what so ever. I let the wind get captured in my wings and help me glide down to earth finally landed on the ground.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I hope I could focus today, one mistake and my life could be gone. Even a angel could die no matter what type you are. I kept telling myself, as I opened mywings and got in a flying stance. Focus Bubbles, you have to focus. I took a deep breath and dive as soon as Buttercup did. It was only three simply rules, wait, curve, and land that,s all I had to do. Wait, curve, and land... Wait, curve, and land... Ok, here we go. I was soon focus then ever was since my life depended on. Finally Buttercup curved and that's when the rules came into action. Wait: all I had to do was wait 10 seconds. So I went to counting. As soon as I hit ten, Curved:I curved my body not making any mistakes. Land: Now all I needed to was land, so with the wind captured in my wings I gilded down next to Blossom. Buttercup came over to me and said, "Nice job Bubs." and gave me a high-five. This brought a huge smile to my face. I'm glad I didn't anything mess this up.

**Bryan's P.O.V**

I dive down from the seven haven gates as soon as Bubbles went Down. This is the most tensest moments in a angel's life. The ones that come down to that is. If you do one thing incorrect you could die. But, this is only one of the two ways an angel could die. The other way is with special weapons. (Buttercup always tells Bubbles different ways angel can die. Lies.) with Shadow by my side, I counted to ten as soon as Bubbles curved her body. Soon I did the same trapping the wind in my wings. I grabbed Shadow as soon as I was got close enough to him. I gilded down towards my sister. I soon landed on the ground and put Shadow down and then, sighing in relief that it was over.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

When all were finally together they all hid their wings and began to walk out from behind a abandon apartment where they landed. No one could see shadow unless they were an angel. But, they still had to be careful when they were around other people, they didn't want to look/sound like whackos. They have a halo where they could put it on him and everyone cloud see him or his wings, but they had wait a little. When they were walking out they heard music from the other side of the street. They walked over trying not to get hit by cars. When they got there the only thing they heard was a roaring crowd and a girl with black hair walk off stage. Then all of a sudden a red-orange longed haired boy came in booth and then music started playing. It turned out he was the DJ for the next act. Then a girl and two boys came on stage.

**Way Before...**

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much..." Blaze growled at Butch and Boomer as they pushed her by the stage. "Now you know that you can't just back down now that your the center of attention."

"Now, you know that's why she's backing down." Butch told Boomer as they laugh teasing her. Then, the music started playing. Brick was already up in the DJ booth. and as it did Blaze knew it was no time to delay. so she did the first thing that came to mind, she grabbed two more mics gave it to Boomer and Butch by force and pulled them down on stage with her...

**_( /h8nPNphgSwA)_**

**_Aye Aye Aye  
Is it time, green light  
Egotistic, battle cry  
I was right, you was wrong  
Called you out, finished strong  
Whiskey sour lemonade, fences at my barricade  
I had heart, you had spades  
I could see the color in your face as it fades_**

_**And that's how it is, ain't no riddle**_  
_**Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle**_  
_**I got a lot, you got a little**_  
_**Imma play war drums, you play the fiddle**_  
_**Play it real slow, lean on the bow**_  
_**Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw**_

_**Lost your control, I'm on a roll**_  
_**Right all along and I knew it in my soul.**_

_as they sung the song they were thinking of ways on how to kill there sister. on the other hand _

_Blaze was having a great time rapping and proving her brothers wrong. she mentally smiled_

_knowing that payback was a B*tch toward them. _

**_All:_**

**_I told you so_**

**_Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.  
_**

**_Blaze:  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
_**

_Meanwhile back over at where the super angels were standing. _

_they became very interested in the music, and the people singing/playing in it too._

_But can you really blame them. _

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**_F-f-f-feels so good, doesn't it?  
Winnin' while they flubbin' it.  
I was right, you was wrong.  
Figured I'd write it in a hip hop song.  
Was it so hard to believe?  
I can make it being me?  
Drank too, much Ouzo.  
My gosh, you know.  
_**

as the browned haired girl begin to rap again. but just because i heard her doesn't mean i too my off of him

he had forest green eyes and spiky raven hair.

**_People say a lot of things, make you feel real small.  
Push em out the way, ice latte, tall.  
I don't really care, I'm already there.  
Caffeinated up to my eyes, I swear.  
I'm on the top, you on the flop.  
Going so long and I'm never gonna stop._**

_**Lost your control, I'm on a roll**_  
_**Right all along and I knew it in my soul.**_

he had a black fitted shirt with a plaid green button up shirt over it.

with black shorts that reached what looked like a few inches below his knees.

with green and white shoes.

All:  
_**I told you so**_  
_**Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)**_  
_**I told you so**_  
_**Don't want to brag but you already know.**_  
_**You already know.**_

**Blaze:**

_**I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.**_  
_**I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.**_

_**La la la look at me now, 15 rounds.**_  
_**Bottle in my hand, pour a little on the ground.**_  
_**Next time you wanna talk trash,**_  
_**Imma put it on blast**_  
_**You can get it if you ask for it**_  
_**Put it onna middle finger o'da fat ladies singin out**_  
_**Shatter up ya glass house.**_  
_**(Oops) Ni hao.**_  
_**Meanwhile, I smile.**_  
_**Then I go, animal style.**_

it amazed me how fast and steady, this girl could rap.

my jaw actually dropped when she did the next verse,

without messing up.

_**Blaze:**_

_**I be rackin' up another million**_  
_**Makin' me another killin'**_  
_**Superwoman on the top dollar billin'**_  
_**Yeah I muster up a lot of feelings**_  
_**Tell me what you really think about it**_  
_**Kiddin', I don't even care.**_

_**Nobody listen to a fools gold coated hater**_  
_**Be a baller not a traiter please**_  
_**Hand me on my knees.**_  
_**Talk to you later**_  
_**Na-na-na-na**_  
_**Whoop, there it goes**_  
_**Right all along and I knew it in my soul!**_

Then when she was done the two people on stage with her started singing again

while she sung the words in between.

**Both:**

_**I told you so**_  
_**Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)**_  
_**I told you so**_  
_**Don't want to brag but you already know.**_  
_**You already know.**_

then the two left off the stage leaving the girl up there to finish off the song I guess.

but, that just what she did.

_**I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.**_  
_**I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.**_  
_**  
**_

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

When she finished, the crowd went wild. as she left off the stage. then a guy with very funny voice came out and started talking in a mic. "Well, that was one exciting performance."

"Well the time has come when we have to end the show." the crowd started to Boo at the man for some reason. "But, its also time where we crown the winner of our competition." then, the crowd went wild again, what's wrong with them. Can't they make up their mind. soon he had a white envelope in his hands. he was waving it around and then told the crowd that he was about to announce the winner. he opened the letter and pulled out a piece of paper, and said "...or should i say winners, ladies and gentlemen giving it up for the Rowdy Ruffs." As soon as he said that the crowd went wild when four people walked out on the stage. And it didn't surprise me at all. But, i couldn't keep my eyes off the one with green eyes. I stared at him for so long that he stared back. I looked away like I was looking for something, i didn't want him thinking that I was a pervert or something.

"BC, let's go" I was pulled away from my thoughts when Blossom called me. we had to go find the house that set for when we came from the heavens. I turned around and caught up with them. I kept thinking about that green eyed boy on the stage. he looked like the same age as me but, looks can be deceiving. we went back to where we landed and looked around to make sure that no one was watching and flew off. We looked everywhere around the city and the only fun that i was having was being annoyed.

"Guys is this it over here." I turned my head to see Bubbles heading for a building that looked like a mansion or a mini apartment or something i don't know.

"Let's go check it out." I yelled toward them and flew down trying not to be seen. We Landed in front of this place and opened the door that was unlocked. Awe, came too mind as i saw the inside of it. it was so... so...so... it look like we were home.

"Wow! it's amazing." Bubbles sung as she looked around. But by time any one notice i was already looking for the best room. i went through about six rooms. And found out that our rooms were already picked out, painted and set up for us our ready, which sucked till i got to my room.

it had dark and neon green stripes on the wall. with king size bed, a mirror and dresser, a walk- in closet, and a 96in TV. I was in haven, 'again'. I went over to my bed and saw that it was reversely. The side that was showing was a dark green and the other side was a light green and the pillows where black and forest green. Then it reminded of that boy at the park. I don't know why but, some thing seemed offed about him but what...

I was cut from my thoughts once more when a knock came from the door downstairs. thank god for super hearing. I opened my door and went downstairs to see...

* * *

**cliffy!**

this is part 1 of Buttercup meets lust. part 2 is coming soon so don't worry, i'm not the one to get your hopes up.

so R&R if you want to see who she must. I doubt you already know, cause i know u do

**Smiles and GUNs *XD***

* * *

i do not own the ppg or the rrb or the song.


	5. Buttercup meets Lust (Part II)

**Chapter 4**

**Butch's P.O.V**

_I'm going to kill her when she comes off that stage_, I said to myself as I walked off the stage hiding be hind the curtains, while Boomer followed. She was finishing off the song. I glared at her for the rest of the time. when she finished she came off the stage toward us. It was an awkward silence was above us. Then Brick came out of nowhere with a sly smirk on his face. He went over and rubbing the top of Blaze's head, she quickly took his hand away and growled at him.

"Great, now that your here can we go now."

"Sure why not." We turned around to walk away when we heard the name Rowdy Ruffs come out of nowhere and came pushing us back on to the stage. The crowd went as soon as walked on to the stage. them this guy with a funny voice that made you want to laugh out loud, too bad all I could do was smile. He started saying things like how we won the contest, some money, and how we can make a music video and Blah, blah, blah. To be honest I blacked out, literally. But not just before a beautiful ravened haired girl caught my eye. oh, no why now? Out of all the moments in life, why now?

**Lust's P.O.V**

Hmph, looks like little Butch got himself into a little contest, and checking himself out a hot chick. Oh, Butch, Butch, Butch, when will you ever learn your just picking out my next victims that will love me once, but hate you so much. Let's check out this girl he was looking why at don't we. she had long raven black hair with a white tank top and white skinny jeans with a mini green jacket that ended underneath her breast, which were amazingly big by the way. I was looking at her even more and saw that she had emerald green eyes. A sly smirk came on my face as was looking at her. I'm gong to have fun tonight. The girl and her friends had walked away with a animal by their side. it was a wolf that had black and white fur. I guess her front isn't the only thing that is amazing, as I could see as she walked away. I walked away smiling at the thought of me winning once again and Butch getting his ass kick by a girl cause he was taking pity on her. (like that would really happen. I mean the pity part.)

I stayed with his Brothers and sister until we got home then I went up to his room and flew out the window to cause Mayhem on this pathetic on this place they call a town. I'll probably see that stunning girl from earlier. Wait, hold the phone, looks like I just did.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I walked downstairs to see the kids from earlier. Three of them were down there talking too Blossom, Bubbles, and Bryan. But, the other one was miss... As soon as I said the miss, even though I meant missing. He walk through the door, the two boys walked up to him and started asking him stuff. The blonde ones eyes grew big while the one with the red- orange hair went over to the Browned headed girl. They soon went over to him and then red-orange headed one took him out side while the other two went out side.

"Buttercup!"

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled toward her sister who was coming down the stairs after being in her room.

"Hey, Bubs." she said trying to hide the that a weird moment had pass and the two guess were blocking the door. Meanwhile, Brick was trying to get Butch back but, nothing was working. He started talking to him, slapping sense into, he thought about drowning him in water just so Lust could go away if he didn't soon Lust would probably reveal what they are. So it only came up to one thing, and they had to go home and do it. He opened the door and told everyone that they had to leave for an emergency that just happened. He then signaled Blaze and Boomer to come on so they could go They ran out the door, leaving everyone else in awkward the three got outside they saw that Lust was missing,

"SHIT!" Brick yelled.

"We have to find him now." Blaze said almost yelling the words

"Let's split." Boomer said instead of suggested it like he always does. They all agreed and flew off making sure no one was watching.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

Buttercup went back up to her room after that awkward moment had passed and Blossom and Bubbles said they were checking out the kitchen and see if they could cook something up. when she got in her room she took off the leather jacket and flopped on her bed. she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, when she exhaled long and lightly. She opened her eyes only to gasp in fear when she saw dark forest green eyes staring back at her as she laid on her bed and he was on top of her.

"Hey there. My name's Lust." and a sly smirk came on his face.

* * *

_**MMMAAAWWWHHHAAA! A Cliffy *sigh* I love messing with you guys. It just brings joy to my heart. **_

_**But, that's how I roll. It's all about suspense baby. Its all about **_**_suspense._**

**_Nah! I just like messing with you guys. _**

**_make sure you R&R IF YOU LIKED IT._**

**_BYE-BYE O.~_**


	6. Pancakes,Music, Apology

**Chapter 6**

**_Pancakes, Music, Apology_**

No one's P.O.V

**After that day of being Lust, the youngest sister Blaze decided to take matters in her own hands and come up with a plan for Butch to apologize. Hopefully everything goes as plan.**

**Blaze's P.O.V**

_Phone rings don't wanna pick it up,_**  
**

_I'm so scared, I'm gonna say to much,_

_I tip toe around your questions,_

_why you gotta dig so deep._

_Tears fall and glasses break_

_inside these wal... _

"Pancakes!" I interrupted by Brick and his big mouth. I was cooking Pancakes and Bacon, My favorite. It was enough for more then eight people. I was almost done, just had to cook a little more pancakes.

"Are you even sure If he's gonna apologize."

"He better."

"But what if he doesn't." I rolled my eyes at his dumb 'question'.

"If he doesn't, I'll set him on fire and then push him out the window."

"Issue" He said in a high-pitched voice making him sound more ignorant then he already is. Luckily for me I was just finishing up the last four pancakes. Hehehe... After I scooped them up, I did the usual thing. But this time he was awake.

I grabbed umm.. let's say about a bucket of water and then...

"Dude!"

"Correction, Dudette." I was laughing while he was getting frustrated. Then that frown of his turned upside down, into a grin, which scared me a little. And only a little.

"What?"

"..." He didn't reply al he did was stare... well until he nodded his head.

SPLASH! _"_AAAHHH!" I screamed as loudly as I possibly could after a bunch of cold water went rushing down my head. I turned around only to see my blonde headed brother went a bucket of water in his hands. I was so anger, but I sucked it up and put on a fake smile. I walked in the kitchen and closed the doors to the pass through window. I filled the bucket up again and stood by the door.

"Boomer, can you help me with the food!" And just as I said that the kitchen door flung open and... _SPLASH! _

"AAAHHH!" he yelled. His voice sounded like it crackled. Then one of the doors for the pas through windows flung open and there sat Brick with a what the fuck look on his face.

"Did you get wet again."

"Nope. That was all Boomer." I said it trying not to laugh out loud.

"Dude." Brick looked at Boomer with you outta be ashamed of yourself look now. And I had to tell him again about his face.

"Brick, your face."

"What about it?"

"Fix it."

"What, my face is just fine." I rolled my eyes and said, Whatever before going back to the sink to put more water in the bucket.

"Why are you doing that again." Boomer said with some-what nervousness in his voice.

"you know when gets splash..."

"All gets splash." we all said in unison with evil grins on our faces.

"Butch is still sleep you guys. Are you gonna help me." And with that we went upstairs with a bucket of ice cold water. Hehehehe, today's gonna be a fun day.

**Butch's P.O.V**

I was peacefully sleeping on my bed only to hear someone call out my name.

"Butch...BBBuutttccchhh...BBBBBBUUUUUTTTCCCHHHHH!"

"What?!" I yelled while still laying down.

"Wake up."

"Blaze..."

"What?"

"Go away."

"Ok, your call." I heard her walk away and then the covers came off and a bunch of cold water came falling down on top of me. I fell on the ground as I tried to chase after them. I pushed my wet hair out of my face only to see three people run out my room, and then three door slams afterwards.

"FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I yelled as it echoed through out the house. Only to get a stupid reply from Blaze, who walked up to my door smiling.

"Butch, Language." She had big grin off her face.

"What are you grinning for." She so she's my sister or she would be hearing so much from me.

"What, I can't I be happy in the morning." I just growled at her while getting up and walked to my bathroom. I looked for my towel to dry my air. When it was damp enough I finish drying it with the blow dryer. I spiked it up again, this time a little bit neater. I walked out of the bathroom and closed my door to change my clothes.

"What is today?" I mumbled to myself as I tried to remember. I Picked up my phone and saw that it was Saturday. And that it was,

"7:30!" Grrr. they better have breakfast ready. Shit, I have no more shirts. Ugh... Today just isn't my Morning.

* * *

I walked downstairs with my dark green shirt in my hand with nothing but, Green and black lose sweat pants on and green boxers. I saw Blaze and Boomer jumping on the trampoline and Brick was doing something with the stereo. I went passed them and went through the door leading to the dryer so I could dry me shirt.

"Brick, is it almost done."

"Yeah gotta do one more thing." I heard the two talking before music started to play. Great, song is it today. I Then heard Blaze start singing...

**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**

**_I'm a machine, couple screws loose but I'm running smoothly_**  
**_Know what I mean, got an upgrade, now I'm more unruly_**  
**_I'm hard to swallow but a spoonful of sugar_**  
**_might make it go down more easily_**  
**_Pick up the beat, put your money on me_**  
**_I'm not the queen, but I'm gonna be a princess on it_**  
**_Like premium gasoline, my words gonna catch on fire,_**  
**_spread through your body like heat_**

**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**

**_Supersonic (OK)_**  
**_Iconic (OK)_**  
**_Astronomic (OK)_**  
**_Get me on it (OK)_**  
**_Electronic (OK)_**  
**_Polyphonic_**  
**_Get me on it_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**

When she was done Boomer began to rap,

And he might 'act' stupid but

boy can rap

**_BOOMER:_**

**_I'm the type of man who puts the truth on the track _**

**_the future of rap, Righteous!_**

**_You ain't gonna ask who's that_**  
**_D-d-d-do you know that already_**  
**_Are you mad?_**  
**_Gotta track, got X Factor prepared for the next chapter_**  
**_I'm back with a bag full of gifts like Santa_**  
**_But we don't care if you're naughty or nice_**  
**_Yo there I bet you talk to them liars_**

**_Laugh in the hater's face, save your praises!_**  
**_We ain't got time for that, ain't got patience_**

**_You can't switch your station,_**  
**_Can't say artists just hit the A-list,_**  
**_Can't touch this 'cause I'm in a spaceship_**  
**_I'm into raving, one thing I'll say is;_**  
**_Yeah, I'm about to put dub on the track_**

Blaze was laughing at Boomer cause of the sound

he made at the end when he finish.

**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**

**_Work hard! party harder!_**  
**_Work hard! party harder!_**  
**_Work hard! party harder!_**  
**_Work hard! party harder!_**

I decided to join them and started the rap that was next

It didn't hurt to join.

**_Butch:_**  
**_I'm a psycho, no Simon,_**  
**_I'm fly with no co-pilot_**  
**_Oh so grime-ish, gimme the beat I'm so violent_**  
**_The way I got the rhythm and beat there's no finding anything like this,_**  
**_common yo shining_**  
**_I know their watching me like they got no eyelids_**  
**_Kid in 'em like whatever it is,_**  
**_Are you ever gonna quit then you never live with this, I'm cold_**  
**_Got mc's that have Ben in the game_**  
**_for 10 years depressed and stressed thinkin I'm old_**  
**_Im a deep guy and highly streetwise_**  
**_I always speak life just how it is I roll_**  
**_Nothing but slugs on the track_**  
**_politics and cars ain't drugs on the track_**  
**_It's not you know how I does on the track it's,_**  
**_It's certified with the dub on the track_**

Blaze started to sing again while Brick joined in on the jumping.

The trampoline was only big enough to hold 4 people.

Thank you.

**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**

**_Supersonic (OK)_**  
**_Hypnotic (OK)_**  
**_Astronomic (OK)_**  
**_Get me on it (OK)_**  
**_Electronic (OK)_**  
**_Polyphonic_**  
**_Get me on it_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**

**_Work hard! party harder!_**  
**_Work hard! party harder!_**  
**_Work hard! party harder!_**  
**_Work hard! party harder!_**

**_Brick:_**  
**_I swear, who ever came up with this idea, genius!_**  
**_It's quite clear, I mean this_**  
**_Besides them, I might give her the wood like IKEA_**  
**_Imma relax like the wife's here, no_**  
**_Imma relax like my wife's here_**  
**_Let me get back to the music_**  
**_These mc's ain't need criteria_**  
**_That's why I'm here lighting it up like times square_**  
**_Lighting it up like mind flares_**  
**_Everyone gon' talk about wavy_**  
**_Where they when the tides near?_**  
**_Yahh I lost the buzz but it's back_**  
**_'Cos I'll be the type to put dub on the track_**

We were doing tricks in the air now and were jumping high

and then we were interrupted by a knocking

at the door. Blaze was finishing off the song

as Brick went to answered the door.

**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track_**  
**_I'm the kinda girl to put dub on the track._**

**Brick's P.O.V**

I went to answer the while Boomer and them were still jumping. I was still laughing for some reason but was wiped off when I saw a pinked eye girl with long orange-red hair just like mine but a little lighter and see had a ribbon in her head and half of hair was down. She was wearing white shorts showing off her long beautiful legs. she also had on a rosy pink tank top on. And should I say she had a nice pair of jugs to go with as well.

"UMMM, Excuse me."

"Huh, oh... umm come in." she smiled before walking in with three more people following behind her. I closed the after they came in and closed the door . I Wiped over my face just in case I was drooling. I then walked over to where every one was. I was still checking her out of course trying to make sure she didn't see me. But, I was kinda embarrassed because I forgot her name, speaking of names I don't even think we introduced ourselves yesterday. Thanks a lot Lust.

I was in the Kitchen with Blaze trying to help her out with the food. Like 'ordinary' family would have a table to eat on, to bad were not an ordinary family huh. We usually eat on the couch or in our rooms. Sometimes we even eat on the counter on the kitchen just for the hell of it. Yeah, were weird.

"Hello...Earth to Brick."

"OOOWWWW!"

"Stop pinching me."

"Stop staring into space."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Prove it."

"Your standing over bacon." Grrr I hate it when she does something like that. But it's true I was staring into space if I was standing over Bacon, MMMM...Bacon...bac-

"Stop eating the bacon."

"I'm not eat..." she cut me off by taking pieces of half-eaten bacon out of my hand.

"This really isn't helping my is it?"

"No." She took the plate of bacon from under me and sat on the counter behind her in front of people and gave me back my two pieces of bacon...wait people, there were people there the whole time. I put my head in the corner in my arms, while mentally screaming,

"Why...why...Why me."

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Blaze jump off the trampoline and started arguing with Butch about putting on a shirt before somebody came in. I was still jumping up and down until I fell and just layed there staring at the ceiling until I heard footsteps come in. I turned my and the first thing I saw was a beautiful baby blue eyed girl that had long golden blonde pony tailed girl with a cute curious look on her face. She was wearing a blue sun dress with blue slides. I was still laying on the trampoline when I realize that I was staring at her when she looked at me with a nervous smile. I turned back to the ceiling and felt my cheeks burning up.

This is so in embarrassing

* * *

**sorry, for stopping here, It's just that I have to go somewhere. And If it doesn't take to long and I still have time, I''ll start the next chapter, starting with Boomer's P.O.V and then Butch's again and then I'll go to the Utonium place.**

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R. **

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

**I do not own the songs on here**


	7. Pancakes,Music, Apology 2

**Chapter 7**

**Pancakes,Music,Apology**

**Part (2)**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

"You have PP's."

"I do not, and what does that even mean."

"It means you have personal problems, and if you didn't why were you staring at Bubbles like...like..." Me and Blaze were in the kitchen cleaning up. She was making front of me cause she saw me staring at Bubbles like an idiot. She was telling me something but then she started to say the same word over and over.

"Blaze...Blaze...Blaze" I said to her while shaking her.

"SSSTTTOOOOPPPP SSSHHHAAAKKKIIINNNGG MMMMMEEEE!" she yelled making me stop automatically. Her hair bangs covering her face making her look like bloody Mary, that gave me shivers just thinking about it. she fixed it and then out of nowhere she sneeze... on me. I stood there frozen. My eye started twitching a little from disgust. I hadn't realize that she left to go get the wipes.

"Sorry." She told me while going back to cleaning. As soon as she did that Buttercup and her brother came into the kitchen. Buttercup then leaned forward on the counter catching Blaze's attention, She then smiled at her, do know why and don't care. I tooked my attention off of them and started wiping my arms and face with the disinfect wipes. After scrubbing my face I through them away and then went back to what they were doing or talking about or whatever.

I went to the fringe to get some water. When I opened it a soccer ball rolled out of it. It bounced and rolled hitting Blaze on the foot softly. I looked down and then looked back up to see that she hadn't notice. I shook my head and grabbed a bottle of water and walked out of the kitchen not caring if it was clean or not anymore.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I saw Boomer walk out of the kitchen with a water bottle in his hand. When I saw him take a drink it made me thirsty. Good thing I was sitting at the counter. I opened one of the doors to the pass through window and saw three people inside. There was a boy with short brown messy hair with some of it covering his left eye. He had purples eyes and one stud earring in his ear. And the girl from last night was there, I hated to admit it but...She is hot, no actually, better then that. She was wearing a green v-neck that showed off her nice jugs. She had a mini jean jacket on and with black skinny jeans. I wonder what the backside looks like. By the what are their names.

"Blaze." I called out to her but she just ignored me and looked down and started banging on the side of the sink with a spoon lightly, still talking to the raven haired girl.

"BBBBBBLLLLLLAAAAAAZZZZZZZEEE EEEE." I said as calmly as I could.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!" She sung back as a reply, while cleaning off the spoon she was banging the sink with and grab a jello cup out of the fridge. Can you grab me a water bottle. She shook her head no at the same time she grabbed a water bottle out the fridge and tossed it to me. What was the whole point of shaking your head no and then doing it. I don't want to know what goes on in that little head of hers, but I bet it's crazy just like her. I thought to myself as I took a sip of water. I turned to the couch and notice that everybody was gone, so I went to bother the Peoples in the kitchen again.

I opened the Kitchen to see them playing with a soccer ball, rolling around the counter. I leaned on the counter and ask where did everybody go?

"To show Blossom and Bubbles around." The raven haired one said. I looked confused because of me not knowing their names. Then before I could ask a question Blaze said,

"Bubbles is the blonde, Blossom is the orange-red head, and that's Buttercup and Bryan." Then and it seemed that the raven-haired one was going to say something but she cut her again by saying,

"Oh, and this is Bitc...Butch. His name Butch." she said scooting away from and next to that guy they call Bryan. I growled at her as she the words sorry, after a few seconds of silence, Blaze grabbed Bryan and said she wanted to show him some video games and then started to walk out the door. Before it closed she grabbed it and looked at me and said apologize before looking at Buttercup and then leaving. And before I knew it I was stuck in the with a girl I considered was Hotter then hot. And yes her backside is even better.

* * *

**Utonium house...**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

There was no sound of the alarm that woke me up just the birds. I was in my room that had sky blue walls and a ocean blue carpet. I had a queen size bed with a dark blue cover and a soft white pillows. I had a flat screen TV with a computer too. I also had a mirror that looked like it was standing on top of my dresser. I got up out of bed, I was in my Pj's still. I had on a pajama shirt and pants that were light blue and had clouds on them. I put on my slippers and walked downstairs. I didn't smell anyone cooking anything so Blossom wasn't awake. I went downstairs and saw everyone but Buttercup watching TV. They looked like they were dressed to go out.

"Hey, Guys."

"Hey, Bubs. You should get dress." They said in unison, Creepy.

"Why?"

"Buttercup said we were going somewhere but she won't tell us." Bryan said not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Oh, OK. One more thing."

"What."

"Why are you on the couch upside down."

"I...Don't...Know?" he said why sitting up.

"That's how you landed when you jumped on it." Blossom said turning her toward him giggle a little. He put on a 'oh yea' face and turned back to the TV. And they call me dumb one. (Yea...that's why. -.-'). I went upstairs and took a shower, brush my teeth, threw something decent on and fixed my hair. Then my tummy started to growl I hope I could get a snackie before we go. I walked downstairs and saw Buttercup was down there and everybody was ready to go. I guess a snackie is out of the question then. :'( *Mentally crying*

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I woke up in a room with pink walls and in a a bed under a warm pink and red cover with my head on soft pillows. I got up and stretched. I got up and went to the bathroom and tooked a shower, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair up before changing into something. I went downstairs and saw Buttercup and Bryan downstairs. They were talking to each other in the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." they both said in unison. I turned to the fridge and tried to grab something to snack on but, instead I got the door slammed in my face. My grew wide and as I was shock that Buttercup was the one that did cause I saw her foot blocking the door.

"Buttercup, what is your problem?"

"Nothing, you just can't eat anything, yet."

"Why not?"

"Cause we're are going somewhere."

"If we were going somewhere you would be dress."

"Just because I'm not doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever." I didn't want to hear what she had to hear what she had to say anymore. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and started to watch a show called adventure time. It was a weird little show but it was funny so I watched it anyway. So far from watching this my favorite is Princess Bubblegum (No surprise there. ^-^). I mean what can't you like about her, She's smart, she likes pink and she's a princess...I was interrupted in my thought when Bryan landed on the couch. Upside down.

"Watcha watching?"

"Some show called adventure time." He turned his head to the TV and started watching it. He laughed at some of the jokes on the show and I guess I started to like it I know I did. It was silence for a couple of minutes then I just had to say something.

"You know what amazes me?"

"What?" he didn't turn away from the TV. He was still upside down.

"How you spend almost all your life living around us and turn you know (A/N: No offense to those people out, luv u guys :D) His eyes grew wide as he turned his head to me.

"I would something like that From Buttercup."

"What I'm just saying." He turned his head back to the TV ignoring what I had just said. Bout' a few after Bubbles came downstairs in her PJ's we had to tell her that she had to go get dressed because Buttercup said so.

"Oh, OK one more thing."

"What?"

"Why are on the couch upside down?"

"I...Don't...Know." I giggled a little bit because he forgot that he landed on the couch like that.

"That's how landed on the couch." I reminded him as I turned my head towards him still giggling. he put an 'oh yea' face on and started watching TV again I did the same as him while Bubbles walked upstairs. A few minutes after that Buttercup comes downstairs dressed. Finally. I told her that we had to wait for Bubbles. And as soon as I said that she came downstairs with a blank expression on her face until she us and started to smile. I don't know why but I have this feeling that it's going to be a long day.

* * *

**I finally did part two... and yes theres another part but, I just didn't want u guys to think that I was stopping the story. and since today is Friday. After I cone home I'm going to start chapter 8. I think u guys are going to like it. Thnx for reading.**

**Don't forget to R&R, ok.**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

I do not own the ppg or the rrb.


	8. Seduce and more

**Chapter 8**

**Bryan's P.O.V**

We walking down the sidewalk only to stop in front of a house that was as huge as ours. You could hear music coming from out the house. When Blossom rang the doorbell but no one answered. soon she began to knock on the door really loudly. The music started to fade away, Then the door opened revealing a guy as tall as tall as me with the same length hair has Blossom the same color two. It took a few minutes but, we finally made it in. Their house was huger on the inside then outside. My eyes were scanning around the room but then stop on a specific person.

She had long brown hair with a purple highlight. Her hair was lushly long and dragged on ground while in a neat low ponytail. She had the same colored eyes as me but she had a medium lavender purple. she was wearing a Dark Purple t-shirt with baggy black pants. She kinda look like Buttercup. And she had nice pair of breast as well. Hey, I might be an angel but I'm still a guy.

Anyways, she was Memorizing. She was even more beautiful then an angel. (Ironic) And trust me I've seen a ton of them. She was smiling and waving at my sisters. I really didn't say that much, I just found my way over to the couch. And just watched what happened.

Soon, we were eating Pancakes and bacon, I was sitting on the couch still watching her feeling like a stalker. Why did she seem different for some reason. She reminds me of my sisters. But, there was something about her that was...

"Hey bro, what's your problem."

"Nothing." I said playing around with the little bits of pancakes.

"You like her don't you." Buttercup said Poking me in the arm.

"Go away."

"Don't be such a sour puss."

"Bye, BC."

"Don't be mad cuz you know it's true."

"Whatever."

"It's okay, no need to be shy." I ignored her and finished off the last bit of pancakes.

* * *

**As Time Passed...**

As time passed by, Everyone got to know everyone, Well except for this one guy who just sat at the counter, he was probably thinking of something. Oh,Well. Soon I went in the kitchen with BC, who just kept begging me to speak to Blaze. Why can't she just let it go.

As we walked in I saw her saying sorry to her Brother Boomer. For Some reason he starting wiping his self off with wipes and left. I started to listen to BC and Blaze's conversation. It sounded interesting, Til BC said something I didn't like, well started to say.

"So Blaze..." She stopped and looked at me. She opened her mouth but, close it again when we heard a Voice behind us call her name.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

I started banging on the side of the sink with a metal spoon, trying to ignore Butch's voice calling out to me. Finally I got tired of it and sang 'what' back in reply while turning around opening the fringe and got a jello cup. He ask me for a bottle of water. Seriously you have two legs of your own. I didn't fuss with him so I just gave it to him.

Soon he left us alone. I felt something by my foot. hey my soccer ball, Butch took it from me when I accidentally kicked him in the head with it. HeHeHe.

I kicked it up and caught it. Alright I still got it. But, why is it cold.

"Hey, does this feel cold to you?" I asked Buttercup while rolling the ball to her.

"No not really, Bryan do you think it's cold." she said throwing it to him.

"A little bit." He said throwing it back to me. At the same time Butch walked in.

"Where did everybody go?"

"To show Blossom and Bubbles around." Buttercup said. he looked confused. I was confused too how did she know where they went off to if she was in here. Anyways, I started to him who the people were that were around him.

"Bubbles is the blonde, Blossom is the orange-red head, and that's Buttercup and Bryan." I said playing with the soccer ball. I almost forgot to introduce Butch.

"Oh, and this is Bitc...Butch. His name Butch." I said scooting away from him and next to Bryan. He at growled at me as I said the words sorry. After a few seconds of silence I grabbed Bryan and said I was going to show him some video games. We began to walk out the door. Before the door closed I grabbed and Looked at Butch and said apologize before I looked at Buttercup and left.

Soon I realized I was left alone with Bryan. Holy shit... I hope she doesn't come out.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I started thinking about what the dark angels looked like. Our mom said we would know when we see them. But I don't believe that crap. For all we know we probably seen them and let them go on and do what they need to do (Ya think!).

Anyways, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a snap from someone in front of me.

"Are you alright."

"Huh, oh yea I'm fine." After I said that I swear I heard him say something.

"Did you say something?" He only shook his head no. I started looking around and saw that nobody was there except for Butch.

"Where'd everybody go."

"My sister took Bryan out in the living room." When he said that I was holding back from laughing. I bet it's torture for him right now. I started walking toward the door but was grabbed back by my shirt .

"What are you doing?"

"Apologizing."

"For what."

"last night."

"Oh, well apologize accepted." When I said that when I notice that we were to close to each other. Our faces were an inch apart. I think I smiled a little , and he kinda smelled like sweet candy. Oh my gosh this is so unfair. I think he notice because he did the same.

Before I knew his soft lips were on mine again. This time I didn't resist. I don't know why but it was different then last time. I don't know if it's the way he did it or what, but I liked and I didn't want it to end.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V **

While Butch's problem was getting fixed, Bryan and Blaze were about to have a big one there hands. Bryan who was wearing a purple shirt and khaki Capri's didn't know what to say to her. It seem Buttercup was right he did like her but not like the way he did with other girls before.

"What do you think their doing in there?"

"I have no idea, and I don't wanna know." He replied back to her. She laughed a little because she was thinking the same thing. They were watching the Vh1 countdown, one of Blaze's favorite shows. Right now they were watching Starstruckk by 3oh!3. But, something was happening that Bryan didn't know about and what Blaze didn't want to happen.

** Seduce P.O.V **

Finally, I'm free. Now what is she doing with her life. I looked to my left and see a fine eighteen year-old sitting next to me. Looks like Blaze does have taste. Well I guess it's my turn to play. I leaned over to him and put his arm over me and snuggle up next to him

"Blaze, you ok." awe he knows her name already, and he as a deep husky voice, Looks like Blaze got a man on her shoulders, that's if he acts like it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Just like you. I then made myself more comfortable. I then looked up at him and smiled.

"Um, Blaze.." and then Before he could say anything I attacked his lips that were surprisely soft. At first he was surprised but started to get use to the Idea. Haha, this is funner then I expected.

**Normal P.O.V**

After a few seconds Blaze came back. She couldn't believe what Sedeuce did. She hardly knew him. When they parted she tried to play it off and sorry.

"It's ok, I liked it." He said making her blush lightly. He still had his arm around her. She realized it but didn't care, she just leaned her head on his shoulder. Then they heard the front door open, Bubbles and Blossom ran in. Blossom ran in and grabbed Bryan off the couch and Bubbles went in the kitchen and dragged Buttercup out by her hand. They ran out the door passing Brick and Boomer,

"Bye, See you tonight." They yelled in unison. waving at them. The boys waved back and went into the house.

"What do they mean about see you tonight." Blaze said looking at them from the couch.

"You'll see..." Brick said walking off and Boomer jumping on the couch next to Blaze.

* * *

**Finish... I'm sorry it took like forever to get Another chapter on here, very sorry.**

**Anyways, the next chapter is the reds and blues and what they did and why they going to see them again. Who knows maybe some unwanted secrets will be revealed.**

**R&R for more.**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS.**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB_

_Sorry if any errors occurred in this chapter_


	9. He Comes Two More

**Chapter 9**

**He Comes Two More **

**With Brick and Blossom...**

**Brick's P.O.V **

I was walking out the door of the Coffee shop with Blossom by my side. Me and Boomer decided to show Bubbles and her around while their brother and sister stay at home with our brother and sister. I hope Butch said sorry and Blaze can control herself.

"Hey have you ever been to a movie before?" I asked Blossom who was looking up at the sky then down at me.

"no I haven't. Why?" My eyes grew big.

"Have you seen a movie before?" She shook her head no. And said,

"Actually, yesterday was my first time watching TV." You gotta be kidding me. Even in hell we watch. I mean yeah it was torture what we had to watch, Well for the people who died and came there, But that's not the point...

"Just to be curious, Where did you all live before you came here."

"We Lived somewhere really nice."

"With no technology or what so ever." I said with a surprised face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Whoa, What is that?" She said pointing in astonishment.

"Umm,an ice cream shop."

"Can we go in?"

"Sure..."

"Yea!" She then pulled and dragged me in the shop. This girl is weird, but iy just makes me wanna know more about her.

**A Few minutes later... **

A few minutes later Blossom and I walked out of the shop. She had strawberry swirl. She seemed to like it very much, I just got a vanilla ice cream and ate half and threw the other half away. I wasn't really angry.

"Hey you want to go sit on the beach."

"Sure why not." I wonder if she has a boyfriend...AAGGHH! why did I just think that. I barely know here. But, I like to get to know her. Ugh! Brick...Just control yourself.

"You coming!"

"Hmph, Oh. Yeah I'm coming!" I yelled and then walked toward her. She was sitting down in the sand smiling.

"Hey can I ask you something?" What the hell just happen I didn't even won't to say that.

"Sure." Please don't let what I thought earlier slip out...

"Do you have a boyfriend." Ugh! What the hell. Why is my mouth speaking on it's own. (A/N: it's the power of love, Baby. Of course he doesn't know that. Yet ;D.")

"Umm, No why." She said blushing a little.

"No I was just wonder. Sorry it was a weird question to ask anyways." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Do you?..." My eyes grew big for a minute.

"D-D-Do I what?" I said looking at her.

"Have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, umm No." I said trying not to act nervous even though I was. I heard giggling. I left my head up and felt something warm touch my cheek. Then I realized it was Blossom and I was blushing like crazy! 0/ / /o. Her lips moved away from my cheeks and my jaw had dropped because of how surprised I was.

"Come on let's go." She said standing up.

"Why we just sat down." I said looking up at her.

"Didn't you here Bubbles and your brother calling us?" She asked looking and pointing over to her left. I looked over and saw Boomer and her sister standing there waiting for us. I just got up and started walking with Blossom by my side. We got to them and her sister pulled her aside and began walking in front of us. I started walking alongside Boomer.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"Blossom kissing you on the cheek." My eyes went big.

"when did you see that?"

* * *

**Boomer' P.O.V **

We went our separate ways leaving Brick and Blossom together as I went With Bubbles showing her around and everything. While we were sitting down in a Bakery and I found out a lot things about her. She likes singing, drawing, animals,and a bunch of other stuff. But, what surprised me was what she never had before or seen before.

She never seen TV before, Yesterday was here first time. Then it got me wondering, If she hasn't seen TV before then see probably hasn't seen a Movie before. I wonder if she ever had a boyfriend too. What she's hot, She's like a perfect little blue angel. (Another Irony there.) She's,She's. Hey where she go! I started to look around and saw her walk back to the table with two vanilla cupcakes with light blue and white creamy and had sprinkles. She sat down and gave me one. I smiled while taking it.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she said happily while licking icing off her finger.

"Umm, what would you say if I said we all should get together for a movie? Our treat." A smile came on her face as it glowed with happiness.

"Yes, I would love to." She said all excited.

"Come on let's go find Blossom and Brick." she said dragging me behind her not giving me a chance to speak. Soon we started to walk while looking for them. She was walking in front of and I couldn't stop staring.I think I was literally...I think I am...I'm blacking out...Shit.

**Amor P.O.V **

Ahh! I guess it's my turn. Ohhh, I see Boomer was checking something out and it wasn't food this time. It was defiantly hottie, the way she moved and those curves. I went over and touch her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Did you find them?"

"Find who?"

"Brick and Blossom, remember?" she said looking at me with a worried face. So I pretended to know what was going on.

"Oh, yeah yeah I remember I remember." I said smiling at her.

"Boomer are you OK?" Awe, looks like little Boomer already got social, I wonder if he kissed her yet. Guess we have to see then. I leaned down and looked at her. She step back a little bit and a faded blush came on her face.

"Boomer..Your a little...umm...too close." She said I only smirked and stepped closer.

"Better?" She just shook her head no but, I didn't care.

"Can I show you something?"

"S-Sure what?" I grabbed her and brought her close and whispered,

"Don't be scared..." Before pressing my lips on her's. I felt myself about to blackout. Perfect, just in time for Boomer to be humiliated (That's what you think.)

**Normal P.O.V **

And as Amor predicted he black out and Boomer had control of his body again. He felt a pair of soft lips on his and pulled away quickly as possible and saw a Blushing Bubbles in front of him. He was so embarrass that he didn't know what to say. He realized that he was holding her and she was staring, so he let go and started stuttering.

"Umm...S-S-Sorry about that. Umm...I-I-I think I'm G-G-going now." He said Rubbing the back of his head and walking away from Bubbles who ran after him. She grabbed from behind and managed to turned him around. When she did she tip-toed up to him and pressed her lips against him making him blush harder then ever. When she pulled away Boomer was redder then a tomato which made Bubbles giggle.

"Now were even..." She said still giggling while looking at him. He didn't know what to say he just stared at her. She then pulled him and started dragging him along with her because she saw Brick and Blossom. And that was at the same time Blossom gave Brick a little kiss-Kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Back to Brick's question...**

"when did you see that?" He said looking at his Blonde brother. When Bubbles and I...Umm. He started to remember what happen before they saw them and was to shy to tell his brother. and that was the first time he was ever shy to do anything in front of his brother.

"You know what I don't even want to know." Brick said making Boomer sigh in relief that he didn't have to explain why but that's when he remembered that he had to tell his brother what he told Bubbles.

"Oh, Brick I have to tell you something that I told Bubbles."

"What?"

"I told her that we all would go to the movies later tonight, our treat." He turned his head to him and said,

"You know they never seen a movie before right..."

"Yep." And right as Boomer said that Danger struck again for them.

** Divine's (Devin's) P.O.V **

I open my eyes to the world and see a nice ass red-head right in front of me. Oh! How life is so sweet. If only I didn't have to share it with him. Enough about that time for me to what I was made for... To ruin someone's life. I wonder what her...

"Brick, are you alright?" I turned my head and saw one of his brothers next to me. Great just when I was about to get to know her.

"What?" I said to him annoyed.

"Hey know need to get annoyed. I just wanted to know if you think Blossom would agree."

"Whose Blossom?" I said getting interested with the conversation.

"The girl who kissed you on the...Oh no Devin is that you." I smiled at him to let him know he was right.

"Bingo!" I said chuckling.

"So can I guess Blossom is the red-head over there." I said while pointing in front of me.

"Kay, we need to go home now." He said reaching out to grab me.

"Noway, The party just getting started." I said walking away from him and up to the red-head. I tapped her on the shoulder, She looked just as good from the front.

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked her trying to sound nice, belch just the sound of that word makes me sick.

"Sure..." She said before turning to the blonde next to her. The blonde left skipping over to Boomer, I wonder if Amor came out yet.

" So what do you want to talk about?" She asked me. I ignored her question and kept my eyes on the prize. Her lips, her full, lushes, soft lips...

"Well, I thinking about doing this..." And before she notice I kiss her flat on her lips and felt myself about to black out. Hehehe. Oh how I wish I could she happens after this. (Be careful what you wish for.)

**Normal P.O.V **

Brick gain control of his body and felt his self kissing somebody. when he parted he saw Blossom and a surprise and red face. His eyes grew big and saw that he kissed Blossom but when he was Devine. And he was going to hurt Boomer for not stopping him.

"What was that for?" He heard Blossom say. He thought of a lie as quickly as possible,when he picked one he realized that it was both a lie and the truth.

"Because, I like you." He said laughing nervously hoping she wouldn't get mad. She smiled at him because she was thinking of how cute he looked when he was nervous. Soon the to blonde's came up and interrupted what happened between the two and began walking again.

"Bro, you alright?"

"I'm going to kill you." Brick said to his brother.

"Why, I tried to stop you but you were acting more stubborn then Butch."

"Whatever, man. I just can't believe that happened."

"well you better believe it." Boomer said laughing and putting his arm over his brother.

"Shut up." Brick said pushing him off."

* * *

Bubbles kept teasing Blossom about what happened.

"Bubbles stop already."

"No, He kissed you and you liked it."

"Bubbles.." She groaned at her giggling sister.

"So why'd he do it."

"Why'd he do what."

"Blossom, Why'd he kiss you." She said shaking her sister on the arm so she could tell her.

"Cuz he likes me." She said blushing a little.

"And you like him too." She sang to the blushing Blossom.

"Well, I guess." she whispered to herself.

"I told you so. Anyways, guess what Boomer ask me." She said smiling brighter then ever.

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked if he we all could go to the movies together. Their treat." She said so excited.

"So do you agree or not." she said hoping her red headed sister would say yes.

"Sure I would love to. I just hope the other two agree." She said smiling at Bubbles who was so excited and couldn't stop giggling. Soon the boys came and took the girls back to the house. Soon the excited two went and grabbed their siblings dragging them out the house.

"Bye see you tonight!" They yelled in unison. They said waving at them. The boys went in the house and Bryan and BC got out of their sisters grip.

"What are you talking about see you tonight." Buttercup said

"You'll see, now come on." Bubbles said before dragging her back in the house with Blossom and Bryan following behind.

And so the fun begins...

* * *

**IIIIIII'MMMMMM Finish went this chapter. Did you like it, Did you like it huh,huh. Hahaaha. I like bugging you guys. Anyways, I'm so excited for the next chapter Because... **

**Brick and Blossom: NO! You can't tell them!**

**Me:Why not! :'( **

**Boomer: Because it's a surprise, even I know that.**

**Me:Awe! But...**

**Butch: No But's Butt's are for sitting.**

**Me:Stop that, It's annoying. My sister's been saying that all week because of you.  
**

**Buttercup:Did you go to jail for choking her to death.**

**Me:No! Not Yet.**

**Bryan & Blaze:HAHAAHAHAHA!**

**Bubbles: What's so funny?**

**Bryan: Nothing...**

**Me: Grr! Anyways, Glad you guys read this and I hoped you enjoyed it. R&R for the next Chappie. **

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry if there were any errors in any chapters._


	10. Everything is Revealed Part 1

**Hey guys, so I decided to keep going with the story. I'm glad u guys and gals wanted me to keep going, I was so happy when I saw those Reviews saying that. Thank u sooooo much! XD!**

**So, now I give u the next chapter of...Angels! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**It is all revealed...**

Later that night, everyone got ready.

Blossom was in her room fixing her hair and clothes before she went downstairs. She was wearing blue denim jeans with a striped pink and white off the shoulder shirt with, white sandals. She decided to keep her hair down and put a pink head band with a rose on she finished she went downstairs where her green eyed sister and purple eyed brother was waiting.

Buttercup was wearing a green and black plaid button up shirt with black skinny jeans and green and black sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail with a bang covering her left eye a little.

Bryan was wearing a solid purple button up shirt, unbuttoned with a black v-neck underneath with dark blue baggy pants. He just messed up his brown hair and had a black earring in one ear. He had on purple and white sneakers.

They were all waiting for Bubbles who was still upstairs getting ready. She was in her room checking over herself to make sure she wasn't missing anything. She was wearing a blue ruffle skirt with black tights and blue Mary Janes. She had on long sleeve shirt with a teddy bear sitting down blowing bubbles on it. Her hair was in her signature pigtails that was being held by blue ribbons. When she felt like she was ready she grabbed her little baby blue satchel and left out her room and went downstairs.

"Finally, you took forever." Buttercup said sarcastically while opening the front and Bubbles laughed a little at it and Blossom just rolled her eyes before laughing a little. They turned off the lights closed the door behind them and began walking to their new 'friends' house.

* * *

"Butch why can't you just try to act normal for once!" Brick yelled at his Brother, who seemed to be having a hard time sitting down.

"I'm not normal!...and neither are you!" He yelled going in the kitchen and coming right back out. He jumped on the couch and sat down and got right back up again and walk back to another, then another, then another, then another, th-

"BUTCH!SIT YOUR ASS DOWN NOW!" Brick said finally getting fed up with his brother acting like he had ADHD.

Brick was wearing a Red shirt with black baggy pants and red DC's. His hair was in a low ponytail and he was wearing his red cap on his head backwards. Butch was wearing a green tank top and black leather pants with a pair of green, white, and black Jordan's. His hair was in his natural messy and spiky position and he was wearing a green watch on his left wrist.

Butch finally found a place to sit and waited with Brick for his brother Boomer to come downstairs and their sister Blaze to come back with the movies because the movies were closed tonight.

Boomer was in his bed dressed and ready for tonight. He was wearing a blue shirt with abstract art on it in Black, he had blue and black and white nikes. His hair was messy but still in the same not long neither short position.

Boomer was laying in his bed looking at his ceiling, he was thinking about the one he considered blue angel, the one that kissed him back and he actually liked it, the one named Bubbles. He thinks he might be falling for her.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

But I can't be falling for her, I just can't. I mean, do I. No, I can't. It's just too dangerous, I don't want her to get hurt. I think to myself as I get up and go over to my dresser and look in the mirror.

"Do I really?"

**"Awe, is poor little Boomer confused." **a voice said. Then ripples came in the mirror like something hit water, then it just went away. A smirking reflection of me came up in the mirror and began talking, except my lips weren't moving.

**"looks like little Boomer doesn't want some one to get hurt. What's wrong it's not like you haven't done it before." **

"Wrong, you've do it before, I haven't done anything." I said as anger rose up inside me.

**"Oh really, then let's see. What about that ginger, now I know she didn't just fall." **he said as a smirk grew wider on his face.

"That was an accident and you K..." I was cut off by him again.

**"Or how about that Blonde and her sister, I'm sure their family is still devastated from what happened, huh Boomer." **

"Shut up! none of that is true and you know that!" I yelled at him before punching my mirror. I opened my eyes and saw my smashed and cracked mirror. I then felt a stinging in my hand and looked down and saw blood, and glass was stuck in my hand. I went to my bathroom and started to clean up my hand and take the glass out.

I can't be falling for her it's just too dangerous. I can't let her get hurt, And I have to make sure Amor doesn't get in the way.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

Downstairs before the event with Boomer happened. A knock came to door. Butch got up and got it. When he opened the door he revealed, a person wearing a leather jacket unzipped with a purple shirt underneath with Bananas written in yellow on it with a silver necklace, with black jeans and ankle high boots it buckles on the side. There face was covered by a midnight black motorcycle helmet with a double purple line on the sides. They also had a purple fingerless glove on their right hand

"Who are you." Butch asked in his deep husky voice. The person put their hand on their hip before saying,

"You know who this is Butch, now let me in."

"Brick, there's a stranger trying to come in our house." Butch yelled turning his head back to the person standing in front of him, while smirking. The person finally removed their helmet, revealing a purple eyed and brown haired girl.

"Aaahhh! It's a ugly monster, oh wait it's just you Blaze." Butch yelled then said to Blaze before she punched him in the arm and called him a jackass.

As they walked in, Blaze sat her helmet on the table and went upstairs, leaving Brick with the hyperactive Butch.

As she was about to pass Boomer's room, she heard screaming,

"Shut up! none of that is true and you know that!" It was Boomer. Then she heard a huge crash. She reached for the doorknob, but stopped when she was an inch away, she wanted to see if anything else would happen before she barged in on him. After a few seconds passed she finally turned the knob and opened the door. The only thing she saw was an empty room and a crack and smashed mirror. She heard running water in the bathroom. She knocked on the door...

"Boomer, are you ok." At first there was no answer and just a awkward silence that filled the air. Then Blaze decided to knock again, but before see could Boomer answered the question.

"Yea...I'm fine." He said in a low voice. Blaze opened the door slowly, and then saw Boomer's hand under the running water.

"What happened?" She asked looking up at him. Boomer said nothing, he just finished taking out the rest of the glass. He opened his medicine cabinet and grabbed the bandages so he could wrap his hand.

"You're falling for little blue aren't you." She said smirking. Boomer looked at her after he finished up with the bandages.

"Is it that easy to tell..." He mumbled looking down at his hand.

"No, I just know my big brother really well." She said smirking again, and then she left out the room, leaving Boomer to think again.

* * *

When Blaze made it back downstairs, she saw Bryan and his sister's were here. She said high to them and stood next to Bryan. It took time but Boomer finally came downstairs and greeted everybody. He sat next to Bubbles, Bubbles smiled at him, and he couldn't resist and smile back.

_"Please be careful Boomer." _Blaze thought to herself. Brick put in the movie that Blaze brought and they began watching it.

* * *

**A few hours later... **

The credits for the movie came on the tv. Everyone was sound a sleep, Buttercup had her head on Butch's shoulder and Butch had his head on top of her's. Brick had his arm around Blossom and Blossom had her head laying on his shoulder, Boomer had his arm around as she laid on his chest. Blade and Blaze were cuddled together at the end of the couch.

_"It's funny how they don't know what they are yet."_ a voice said from out of nowhere.

_"Yea, kinda is. Now let's wake them up!" _another voice said before a big _ BOOM _ went off. Everyone but, Bryan and Blaze woke up and jumped from the sound.

"What the fuck, was that?" Butch asked they all got up off the ground.

"I Do..." Brick was cut off by four figures standing in front of them. The boys knew who it was instantly, and they tried to make sure that the girls didn't get hurt.

"Oh, goodie you're awake." One said, the person had a set of deep red eyes and red-orange hair in a ponytail held by a skull barrette with a messy red ribbon. She had on black Mary Janes with a plaid red skirt and she had a shirt with a red dot and a collar on it. She had dark red skin wings and horns coming out of her head.

Brick push Blossom behind him just in case.

Another had Golden blonde hair that were in long pigtails that were held by blue bows. She was wearing a blue tank top that stopped above her belly button and a black mini skirt with blue and black hooker boots with bangles, three on each arm. She also had dark blue wings and horns.

Boomer made sure Bubbles wasn't in the way so she couldn't get hurt.

another had jet black hair that was spiked in a rockstar hairstyle. She was wearing a black dress with a spiked belt around her waist and spiked bracelets one on each wrist. she had on white tights with fishnet stockings over them along with black boots. She had dark green skin wings and horns

Butch stood in front of Buttercup, so she wouldn't get hurt just in case a fight broke out.

The last one had curly brown hair with a purple band. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt that stopped above her navel. Her shirt dark purple broken heart on it and the sleeves were purple and black. She had a dark blue jean skirt on with purple and black socks that went up to her thigh and black and white converses. She also had horns and dark purple skin wings.

* * *

"Why the hell are you guys here!" Brick yelled at them.

"Awe, little Brick wants to defend the little angel." The red-orange haired one said.

"Just answer the damn question Berserk!" Butch yelled.

"Fine. Fine, no need to yell." The red-oranges haired one known as Berserk said. She looked down at the two that were still sleeping on the couch, and began to speak again...

"Have you ever noticed Blaze being...Nice." She said looking up at Brick with a sly smirk on her face.

"What are you getting to?" Boomer asked

"Blaze is not what you think she is." The golden Blonde one they call Brat said in a perky yet sassy voice. That's when the jet black haired one they call Brute said something...

"Oh and neither is your little brother." She said looking at Buttercup, who Butch covered so Brute couldn't see her.

"What are you talking about?" Butch said as his voice got a little huskier.

"You'll see..." The Brunette they called Ballistic Said.

Bryan and Blaze began to wake up. When they noticed their siblings Standing up looking at something.

"Guys, what's going on?" They both said at the same time, they both stood up...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed in pain as they got an electrical shock from behind. They fell to there knees with Electric sparks still around Them. Then all of a sudden their wings came out of hiding. The electrical sparks spread over to their wings, fully taking over their body.

Then, the color of there wings began to change. Blaze wings were turn from Black and purple to White and Purple, back and forth. Her hair was changing colors as well.

Bryan was going through the same thing. His wings were changing from, White and purple to Black and Purple. Back and Forth

Their screams got louder and louder as they started to change. Soon the screams died down and the four demon girls disappeared. Everyone stood there in shock not knowing what to do.

Blaze and Bryan lifted the heads only to look at each other in pure shock. Blaze hair has changed to pure white and had purple streaks. Her wings had turned into light purple and white Ones. She had turned into a super angel.

Bryan's wings turn to raven black and dark purple, and his clothes turned all Black Even his hair, but it had a few streaks of purple in it. He turned into a dark angel.

Before anyone could say anything a bright light came from the ceiling and landing on the ground behind the couch. A heavenly figure appeared, with a dark white dress with golden sparkles and pure white and golden wings.

"Mom..." The girls whispered. The heaven angel smiled at them, and said...

"yes?"

* * *

**Cilffy!**

**I hoped you liked/loved this little chappie. And don't worry this is only part 1. Part 2 will be up as soon as possible. **

**Once again thank u for the encouragement, it means a lot, that u are still enjoying this story. XD! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Don't forget to Review for more!**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or RRB._

_Sorry for the errors throughout the story._


	11. It is all Revealed (Part II)

**Chapter 11**

**It is all Revealed...**

**(Part II)**

**Butch's P.O.V **

Super angels...Super angels...Super angels...WE LET FUCKING SUPER ANGELS IN HOUSE! I yelled in my head, giving myself a little headache. I felt my eye twitch a little. I kissed a super angel, not once but twice. And I...I liked it. No...I...

"Can you please tell me what's going on here!?" I heard Buttercup's voice say as it pulled me out of my thoughts. I saw the heaven angel smile vanish as she began to tell everyone what was going on...

"Well, You know the myth about how hell's darkness came and took one of our's and to get back at them we took one of theirs." we all nodded our heads.

"Well, it's true..."

"Wait, didn't that happen like a thousand years ago." Blossom said not quite understanding. I'm not going lie, I don't understand either.

"No, it didn't. I made that so you guys wouldn't be scared. And so people would go back to having peace, instead finding who it was so they can them back." She said with her head down not looking at us.

"It actually happened the day after you guys were born."

"So Blaze is our...sister. And Bryan is their...brother." Bubbles said. The angel just nodded her head.

"What about Blaze's inner demon? You have to be born with it, don't you?" Brick said sounding kinda worried.

"No, no you don't. Her inner is actually Blade's inner demon and..."

"Whoa, wait minute. Whose Blade?" I asked getting confused.

"He is." She said pointing at who is now my brother. You could tell he couldn't believe what was going on either because, of the way he was looking, probably trying to soak it all in.

"That was his real till we changed it." She said. Bubbles was about to say something but was interrupted when a huge boom came from outside. We all paused and listened...

*Crackling*

*pop*

I instantly remembered the sound as I felt the room heat up. I saw cracks in the ground as they surrounded around the girls feet. I was about to warn but I was too late...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"BUTTERCUP/BLAZE/BUBBLES/BLOSSOM! ! ! ! ! ! !" We all yelled as we tried to grab them before they went down. Her hand was so close to mine, I could've caught her...

So I guess I'm going down to save her. I thought to myself as I got ready to go through the hole that led to the firey depths of hell, but just as I was going to go down the hole was getting smaller and smaller, it was closing. I started to feel a bunch of emotions going through me.

I didn't know what to do anymore, I only had two things on my mind and that was...

Buttercup and How I was going to save her From that hell hole. The hole had finally closed. I just sat there looking over it. Even though I wasn't the only one there, silence had taken over the room. I felt my jaw cringe as I got angry. My hands started to fist, my eye started to twitch like crazy and I started to breathe heavily. I heard my brothers doing the same, and I could tell that they were as mad as I was...

I felt rage taking over my body and then I couldn't control myself anymore and started to punch the ground in the spot where the hole once was. I kept thinking to myself, that if I kept punching then I could save her. I doubted that it would work but, I just keep punching.

I was getting tired and was about to stop, but I didn't want to give up. That wasn't until I punch completely through. Once that happened, I felt heat come from it. I started to pull the wood from the floor, making a huge hole. I was still breathing heavily but was happy that I could go save her.

I stood up over the big hole as my brothers stood by my side. We looked down at all of the creatures and totured Souls of hell. Right now I couldn't tell if the heaven angel was still here or not because I didn't turn around to see, but that didn't matter, what matters right now is saving them before it was to late. I jumped down the first and then my brothers followed, we all knew what we were doing. And we all knew that once we saved them, we couldn't be with them.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

On the other side of the hole was a whole new, different, and terrible world. A place where you would suffer for eternity. I place where no one or nothing would take pity on, no matter how many times you pleaded. A place where the devil and death was your friend...

Welcome to hell...

* * *

**finish with this chapter. I hope u liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got a little stuck. And sorry for it being short. I'll try to make it longer next time.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I don't own the PPG or the RRB._

_sorry for any errors._


	12. Creatures and Monsters (In Hell)

**Creatures and Monsters**

**(In Hell)**

**_Cerberus:_** a Three headed hellhound who guards the gates of the Underworld, to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx from ever escaping. The Cerberus Weakness is a soft melody to put it to sleep...

**Chimera: **a monstrous fire-breathing female creature, composed of the parts of three animals: a lion, a serpent and a goat. Usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that ended in a snake's head. the Chimera's one weakness is its inability to fly and can kill it from behind a with a winged horse, Pegasus.

_**Lernaean Hydra: **_an ancient serpent-like chthonic water beast, with reptilian traits, that possesses many heads, and guards the entrance to the underworld, underwater. Each head cut off of the Hydra, two more will grow back. And it's poisonous breath is so virulent even it's tracks are deadly. It's heads are immortal, making the Hydra impossible to kill, unless...your sear the Hydra's injured neck when you cut off it's head. Or you can just knock it out...

_**Nightmare:**_ _A horse made of Bones. If you look into this creature, you will be tortured as your greatest fears come out to get you. They are allowed on earth and are usually found deep in forest/woods. And when you do see them you better hope they don't see you..._

* * *

**Darius: **He is the clone of Brick. He was made by Hades to Destroy Brick. The difference between them is, Darius has a scar on eye while Brick has a scar behind his ear. Darius has demon wings that are fire red like his eyes.

**Zacaria**: He is the clone of Boomer. He was made by Hades to Destroy Boomer. The Difference between the two is, Zacaria's eyes, one is green and one is blue. His green eye is hidden under his bangs. His has demon wings that dark blue.

**Sassafras**: He is the clone of Butch. He was made by Hades to Destroy Butch. There is a big difference between the two. Half of Sassafras' face is covered by a skull that has green design on it. His eyes are forest green and his demon wings are mixed with black and green.

**Zagam**: She is the clone of Blade. She was made by Hades to Destroy Blade(She was originally made To Destroy Blaze.). The difference between the two is of course, Zagam is a girl. She has dark black hair with purple streaks that goes to her mid-back. Her eyes royal purple and demon wings are black and purple.

* * *

**Hades: **The minion of the devil and co–ruler of Hell (in my story he is.)

**Devil:** the creator of the Creatures and Monsters and ruler of Hell.


	13. Fighting The Chimera

**Chapter 12**

**Fighting the Chimera  
**

I fell down a hole letting out a loud scream. I heard Butch call out my name and put his hand out so he could catch me, he was so close but wasn't able to get me in time. I felt the heat increase as I fell. I started burning up and sweating. My eyes were close and shut tight, I didn't Wanna see what was going to happen next. As I felt myself getting closer to the ground...

"I gotcha ya.." I heard a voice say. Somebody caught me...before I hit the ground...

"You can open your eyes now..." The voice said again. That's when I realized that my eyes were closed tight. I opened my eyes, slowly open...Then they went wide...

"Hey sexy lady!" A boy said. He look like Butch, but his face was half covered by skull mask, he had a Smirk on his face that creep me out a little. He put me down and put something that felt cold and metal on my hand. All of a sudden I felt like all the life had been sucked out of me. I had never felt so...so weak, before. I used the strength had left and looked around to see if I could find my sisters. I couldn't find them anywhere, No Blossom. No Bubbles. Not even Blaze. All I saw was fire, tortured souls, and soon...

_Darkness..._

* * *

_The sounds of screams of pain and the hollering help, was heard from the flames of the firey depths of hell..._

The dark angels flew through hell and try nonstop to find the girls. Demons that Hades sent, would find and try to kill the dark angels, But in the end the Dark angels would always win.

The first place they stop was the cave of The Chimera. It was the only shortcut, the dark angel needed to get to Hell's castle, and fast.

As the boys landed carefully, and quietly as possible. They stared in the dark cave only to hear the sounds of growling coming from it. Soon two pair of dark glowing yellow eyes were back Staring at them. Slowly, walked out the Chimera itself. The Creature stared the boys down with its dark yellow lion eyes and light yellow serpent eyes. There was silence and the only things. You could hear was the crackling sound of the fire that made the temperature Increased, the hissing sound of the serpent that was he tail of the Chimera, the hind goat leg that stomped on the ground twice; telling it was ready to fight and the heavy breathing of the Chimera.

And then soon enough without warning the Chimera opened it's mouth and then fire came out of the creatures mouth. The fire hit directly in the spot the boys were in and when the fire stop, there was no sign of the boys...

It was only a giant black, burnt on the ground, where four dark angels once stood. When the Chimera saw this, it thought it killed the boys and then it turn around and began walking back inside it's cave, But as soon as the Chimera took one last step, it was slammed into a wall of it's cave after a foot had came and kicked it in it's side.

The Giant monster roared out in pain as it hit the ground. The Chimera quickly recovered from the pain only to get a uppercut to the chin. The Chimera flew out of it's cave and slid across the ground and then stopped when it was only a foot away from falling off of a cliff and burning in a pit of fire.

The Chimera laid there, breathing hard. The serpent was knocked out cold from hitting the wall. Once the Chimera came to, it stood up and turned around and saw the Four dark angels standing right in front of it. The Chimera charged at them. The Chimera opened it's mouth, and started breathing fire again. The boys dodge it again and surrounded the beast. All was quiet again, until a light hissing sound was heard from the back o the Chimera. The hissing still sounded light, but the boys could tell that it was coming from the serpent had regained consciousness and was about to strike Brick, who was standing in the back of the Chimera. Brick stood there with no fear. His arms were folded across his chest, as he looked up and smirked at the serpent.

Then, in the Blink of an eye the teal, scaly snake struck him but missed...

Brick dodge it by moving to his right, he then grabbed the mid-section of the serpent and began twirling the beast above his head. When he let go the gigantic beast flew through the air. Just as it was over the Pits of fire, Butch came and kicked back over to the entrance of the cave. Before it could land, Boomer flew over and kicked it back into the air. The roaring Chimera was only a few feet from hitting a rock wall, when Blade interfered and kick the Chimera back into the direction of the fire pits where Brick was waiting for it.

Brick had a devilish smile on his face, he flew up a few more feet above the Chimera and then kicked it downward in it's spine making it fall faster and then soon enough the beast that was roaring in pain was soon silenced by the four dark angels, who didn't even give it a chance to fight back.

The four boys landed on the the rocky ground breathing heavily, especially Brick; who chose to to twirl a monster probably 10 times his size (probably bigger).

When the boys regained their strength, they began their journey to find the girls once again...

* * *

**(Blossom)  
**

My eyes opened up to a heated cell. I felt sweat drops form on my forehead and then roll down and fall off my face. I felt weaker then weak and my head was throbbing like crazy. I moved my hands and felt something cold and metel scrap against my wrist, I didn't bother looking down. I just leaned my head back On a Brick wall...

Brick...

I hope he's ok. I wish he knew where I was so I could be with him, I don't even care that he's a dark angels anymore...

"Blossom..."

* * *

**BOOM! **

**This chapter is finished. I hoped u liked it. And sorry it such a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, time to update this and my other stories too. My damn computer wants to start acting up, and want to delete stuff and freeze and be slower then slow and everything. I'm just glad I finished this and I'm also happy because I get to tell u a line from the next chapter of the story at the end of this author's note ^_^! ! ! ! ! !**

**Don't forget to review ...**

**Coming up Next:**

**_"I have no fear, I'm already in hell..."_**

**Chapter 13: Fighting Nightmares and Demons**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or The PPG..._

_Sorry for the errors throughout the story._


	14. Fighting Nightmares and Demons

**Chapter 13**

**Fighting Nightmares and Demons**

**(Bubbles)**

"Blossom..." I whispered over to her she turned her head over to me and a small smile grew on my face.

"Bubbles...Is that you?" She asked me weakly. I weakly nodded my head, as I winced at the pain that I was feeling a little. There were bars separating me from my older sister. I couldn't move closer to the bars cause then it will hurt, since I felt weaker then weak. I felt sweat drops roll down the side of my face and hit the dirty, and rocky floor. The chains that were cuffed on me was attached to the ground, and I could hardly breathe with all the dust and ash in the air.

"You guys OK?" I heard a voice asked. I turned my head to my right and saw it was Buttercup. I could tell she was fighting the pain that she was feeling, because of the grimace expression on her face and the way she leaned against the bars.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied so she wouldn't worry. Blossom nodded and smiled weakly. She nodded at us and then asked...

"Where's Blaze?" And then, as if on cue we heard someone groan in pain and a steel door fly open...

* * *

_It was day 2 in Hell and the boys found themselves in a place where Nightmares prey on fear... _

It was a weird setting for a place like this in Hell. Dead trees covered the place, standing there like Monsters and other figures hiding in the fog that fell over the silent wet grassland that had little shrubs and brushes that you would here and there once in while.

Blade was observing everything around him, the sights, the sounds, even the smells. Even though He still doesn't know a lot about hell, the one most important that everyone knows is...

_*Snap!*_

_"Ssh! Did you hear that?"_

_"It sounds like it came from over there, behind does brushes..."_

_*Clacky-Clack, Clacky-Clack, Clacky-Clack!*_

_"It's A Nightmare..."_

Hell Is _DANGEROUS..._

**(Boomer) **

The Nightmare started to Charge at us once I called out what it was. My Brothers and I Spread out and began to run away from it. Out of all the evil creatures of the underworld, the Nightmare was the only thing I'm afraid of. Even though I'm a dark angel, I have more fears then ever. And coming face to Face with a Nightmare was just bad news for me...

I was the first to take cover and hide behind one the big dead oak trees. I was trying to control my breathing, as I hoped the Nightmare wouldn't find me. And in Hell, hope is always a 0 out of a 100, on your side. Which means hoping is just shit for me...

And as right as could've have been in any other predicament, I just had to be right this time. Why couldn't I be wrong, like always.

The Nightmare kept getting closer and closer as kept trying to back away from it. I ended up in the middle of the wet grassland with the Nightmare still following me. The bony horse came closer and closer as I kept backing away from it.

"Oof! Shit..." I slipped on the wet, slippery grass. I landing on my back and was unsuccessful in getting back up. I use my elbows for support and closed my eyes, so I didn't have to look into the Nightmares eyes, and so the Nightmare couldn't see the fear in my eyes.

I felt the presence of the Nightmare in front of me and felt it breathing heavily. My breathing became heavy as well. The Nightmare was staring me down. I could feel those deep, dark black eye sockets piercing into my soul. I was trying so hard keeping my eyes shut tight, but I felt like something was persuading me to open them up...

_"Is poor Boomer scared?..." _A low, creepy voice asked. I became...Curious...

I didn't know what it was. Was it me? My Mind? The Nightmare maybe...

_"Try your fear..." _The voice said again.

F-Fear...

_"Yes, Fear..."_

T-This is just in my head...

_"No it isn't..." _I shook my head a little and ignored the voice...

_"BBBOOOOMMMMEEERRR…" _I heard a voice call out to me. It sounded sweet, and soft.

"_Boomer, don't be afraid. Fear doesn't control you. I know you can overcome it. Just open your eyes and say what you have wanted to say all your life..." _The voice was persuading me to open my eyes, and face the creature that was still in front of me and breathing heavily.

_"Come on Boomer its ok, just open your eyes and say the words. That's all..." _The Voice said once more, but this time I listened. I stood up straight, my feet planted on the ground and me positioned in a fighting stance, just in case something went wrong.

I inhaled and then exhaled, and soon opened my eyes, only to be stared done by the Nightmare that was still in front of me. Even though I was standing up straight, as straight could be, the Nightmare was still a little taller then me. We were both at eye point. I then started looking into the creature's soul sucking eyes and started to feel weak. I felt my eyes start to drift and body felt like it was going to go limp. I. was just about to pass out when the voices came back….

_"Boomer…" _The creepy, low voice said.

_"…Say the words and you will overcome your fear…" _The soft, sweet voice said. I. felt all of my energy being sucked out of me. I soon became tired and wanted to fall asleep now, for some reason…

_"Boomer, are you scared of your Fear?..." _The voices said combined together this time. Then, something snapped. I felt myself regaining energy and a smirk grow across my face…

_"Boomer, are you scared of your Fear?..." _The Voices asked once more…

"Fear…" I chuckled a little, before saying…

_"I have no fear; I'm already in hell..." And with that I started _charging up my Electric cobalt blue Bat…

"Bye, Bye, Horsey…" I said, before bashing in its head in. The crackling of its bones rang threw my ears as the Nightmares head hit the ground and shatter into a million pieces. I. held the bat in the same holding position that I was in after I bashed its head in. The Nightmare's body ran passed me and crashed into a nearby tree breaking the rest of its bones.

"BOOMER!" I hear people calling my name from a distance. I. looked up and saw my brothers running over to me. I. smile and start walking toward them, But as soon as I take a few steps forward I hear chuckling from behind me.

I stop mid in my tracks and then heard little whispers and laughing. My brothers finally made it over to me and, I guess they heard the same thing because they stopped mid in their tracks just like I did.

The sounds of something walking on the grass filled our ears. The sounds started to come closer and closer, and louder and louder….

"Uh, Guys…We have big trouble…." Blade said while pointing to something far out in the distance….

"Crap…" Brick said, looking at the same thing Blade was.

"Are you kidding me, we don't have time this shit again…" Butch said look out in the distance. I was still standing the opposite way and saw something in the distance. I squinted my eyes a little to see if I could figure it out what it was...

"G-Guys..." I stuttered.

"What Bo...Ahh You gotta be shittin' me man." Butch said looking at mob of demons coming towards us.

"What is it?" Brick said not turning around.

"There is more..." Butch said. Just our luck,more demons...

"Alright charge up so we can get this over with." Brick said with frustration in his voice. I charged up My Electric cobalt blue bat. Butch started to grow his glowing neon green blades ot of his forearms. Brick fired up his Fire sword. And Blade had on his mixed neon and dark purple boxing golves that was made of lighting, that I like to Lighting Hands.

"You guys ready?" Brick said.

"Yeah!" I said, while standing a fighting stance with my bat in my hand.

"Ready!" Blade said pounding his lighting hands together.

"Let's do this shit!" Butch said a little to excited.

"Alright Let's go!" Brick as we began running into the mob of Demons on both sides...

* * *

**(Blaze) **

I groaned in pain as I woke up. I saw that I was in a cell. I was laying on the ground as I felt cold, metal chains around my wrist. I groaned even more as I tried to get up. Once I got up, I leaned myself against the hot, rocky wall, as started breathing hard...

then a few seconds later... The sound of a steel door opening. Footsteps echoed threw my ears...

"She's awake too!" A feminine voice said. I looked up and saw someone who I hated more then Ballistic. I rolled my eyes at the sight of her...

"What's wrong, is Blaze not happy to see me..." She said in a fake innocent voice. I scoffed and said...

"I'm never happy to see you, you Bi-curious bastard..." My voice sounded weak but at the same time intimidating.

"Whatever..." She said looking away from me...

"Anyways, HE wants to see you..." She said getting up and walking away. My eyes went wide when she said that...

Before I even had time to think. I heard my cell open and soon I fell back into Darkness...

* * *

**Dun,Dun,Duuuunnnnn!**

**This. Chapter. Is. Finished! Hooray! Now I get to work on the next one. ^_^! I Just love writing fighting scenes. Lets just say the next Chappie is has something to do with tattoos...**

**And let's just say those tattoos represent something... 0.~**

**Don't forget to Review... **

**Coming up Next...**

**_"A Dragon, a wolf, a Horse, And a Tiger..."_**

**_Chapter 14: The Animal Tattoos_**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG._

_Sorry for any errors throughout the story..._


	15. The Animal Tattoos

**Chapter 14**

**The Animal Tattoos **

******(\) (/)**  
** . .**  
** (= . =)  
**  
**(") (")**  


In a castle high above the ruins of Hell, stood a castle where HE lived. The girls were carried unconscious into the castle. There were torches on the walls and paintings and pictures of Him torturing people, or bloody wars against The angels and Demons.

Down a long hall was little and bats that would fly around once in a while. At the end of the hall was huge door with rusty gold handles and a Demon Faced Knocker.

A hand reached for the knocker but was stopped by a deep voice that boomed through the castle...

"COME IN!" The voice yelled. The huge metal door opened with a creaky sound going along with it. The door led to a chamber. The Chamber's floor was wet with little puddles here or there. The room was extremely hot and fire arose in the back of the Chamber.

A Shadow stretched across the room, stopping at the Chamber door.

"Did they wake up yet?" The low, deep Voice asked.

"No, They're still Unconscious..."

"Good. Strap them down before they do..." HE said before disappearing into the fire...

"And the sooner they wake the sooner, I can get to work..."

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls woke up. They were groaning in pain, and Breathing heavily as the heat was getting to them already.

The crackle of fire was filling room, as the Chamber doors opened. A boy with half a skull mask covering his face came through the door. He walked in front of Buttercup, who was strapped down in a chair. He bent down so he can meet her face to face.

"Hey, sexy you a wake?" He said, grabbing the attention of a now mad Buttercup.

"Go away..." She said. She was to weak to yell.

_"I don't even know who this boy is and he's already hitting on me..." _Buttercup thought. The boy smirked at her, he was still bent down in front of her, not going away like she wanted...

"Awe, don't be mad now..." He said cupping her face and making her stare right at him. He probably didn't know how much pain that was causing her. When he let go gently, the pain started to go away.

_"I can't be that weak, it shouldn't hurt that much when I move...ahh" _she thought. She had moved her head back and screamed mentally month wanting anything to see how much she was hurting.

"Sassafras!" Someone called. The boy in of Buttercup, jumped up at the Call of his name.

"Sassafras! Are they awake?!" A feminine voice yelled/asked. Sassafras ran over to the chamber door shouted,yes...

Soon, Footsteps were heard. Four people stood in front of the weak super angels. A dark figure emerged from the fire, and slowly began to walk over to them.

"So you girls are Super Angels." HE said in his low, deep voice. The girls looked up at him.

He had glowing deep, dark red skin. Two Black horns that stuck out the side of his forehead. He was wearing a toothy smile on his face, and a mustache covered his upper lip while a beard covered his chin.

He was buff and bald. He had on black pants and no shoes . He had a black cape on that dragged behind him.

A Thorne (chair) arose from the ground. HE sat down in it and stared down at the Four weak Super Angels.

And the Super Angels, stared up weakly at Him...

The girls were looking at the Devil, himself...

* * *

**(Sassafras) **

We moved from In front of the girls and stood in the back of the jet black haired beauty. The Devil started to talk to the girls...

"So you're the ones who corrupted My Dark Angels and have them fighting against me." He said. He was stalling, Hades hadn't came with the thing That he wanted.

"Tell me... Why'd you have to come and ruin everything. You turned Blaze back into a Super Angel. My Dark Angels are turning against me. My Chimera is dead now, thanks to them. And you know why. It's because you damn super Angels wouldn't mind your own god damn business!" He yelled getting madder by the minute. He took a deep breath and then turned his attention to Darius.

"Are you sure they're the right ones?" Darius nodded his head with confidence And then look down at the red head.

"Did you check to see?" The Devil said. We all looked at him with confused faces. In shook his head in disappointment.

"I have to do everything..." He whispered to his self, forgetting we had super hearing. He stood Up and told Zagam to give unstrap Blaze's arm and lift up her jacket sleeve. Zagam did exactly what she was told and The Devil came up to her and held her arm up...

"Now, Watch Closely. If there the ones, a certain tattoo will show up."

"And what if they aren't the ones?" Zacaria asked.

"Then you can do whatever you want with them..." He said while hovering his hand over Blaze's arm. a devilish smile came across my face after he said That. I looked down at the Sexy Angel, it's like he was reading my mind.

"Sassfras, pay attention." Darius whispered to me. I turned my attention back to what he was doing. A light began to glow from her arm. A little sound of something burning, filled my ears. When He was finished he moved his hand and showed us her arm. A full body, White Bengal Tiger with purple stripes.

"See, her inner animal. That's the tattoo. And that shows us they're the ones." He said going over to golden blonde. He did the same to her arm and showed a white, blue-bellied dragon. It look like it was wrapping around her arm.

He then went to the red head. She had a pure white horse with a mane and tail made of dark red-orange fire. When he was finished he went over to the jet black haired beauty. She had a pure white and green wolf, that was in a fighting stance.

"A Dragon, a wolf, a Horse, And a Tiger..." He said backing away. Then as if on cue Hades emerged from the fire. He had four different colored metal bracelets in his hand.

"Lucifer, I have them." The grey skinned flaming blued hair minion said, while giving him the Bracelets.

"Excellent!" He threw one bracelet to each of us.

"What does it do?" I asked, while I examine the green bracelet.

"Put it on them and see..." He said with a mischievous smile. I shrugged and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. Then the next thing I know is her eyes growing wide and soon they started glowing a dark green...

* * *

**I'M finished with chappie. I have good news, bad news, and Awesome news. The bad news is this story is almost over. Yep just a few more chappies, I think there's about two Or three left maybe four...**

**The good news is there is going to be Sequel, Yep, if you're going to scream go ahead...The Sequel is called Angels 2: The Break Out...I bet you can't wait for that, can you.**

**And the Awesome news is The name of the next Chapter...**

**_Coming up next:_**

**_"B-Buttercup?"_**

**_Chapter 15: THE ULTIMATE FIGHT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_Sorry for any Errors in through out the story._

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG..._


	16. The ULTIMATE Battle! (Part I)

**Chapter 15**

**The ULTIMATE Battle!**

**(Part I)**

The girls froze in their spots, their eyes glowing darker than their original color. Buttercup's Dark green, Blossom's crimson red, Bubbles a deep blue, and Blaze's a deep violet purple. Zagam, Sassafras, Darius and Zacaria backed away as Luscious laughed in his deep, husky voice. Luscious laughter boomed throughout ruins of hell, thinking his plan would was going to be successful...

* * *

After Running, Being exhausted, low on energy the boys made it to their destination. The castle wasn't too far away, but the only way for the boys to get to the castle was to pass through the gates of Styx. And to do that was going to be a problem.

A BIG problem...

A _Really BIG _problem...

* * *

Luscious told, Sassafras, Zacaria, and Darius to take Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom away. They obeyed and unstrapped the girls, who were the trance still and took left the through the Chamber doors...

"So...What are we going to with her?" Zagam asked playing with the hair of Blaze, who was still frozen with glowing violet eyes that were looking straight ahead.

"Since she has been down here, longer then the other three we're going to make her the toughest challenge of all..." Luscious said,answering the question.

"Challenge?" Zagam said confused.

"Yes. Challenge." Luscious repeated. He then went over to Blaze and unstrapped her, he picked her up and began to carry her...

"Come, Zagam. We have lot's of work to do, in very little time..." His voice boomed as he disappeared into the blazing fire with Zagam behind him...

* * *

You Had to be a mad man to walk up to a beast like Cerberus. The 20-30 foot tall beast stood tall guarding his post like he should, It's left head growling at every sound he heard, it's right head sniffing the air smelling every smell it could. And the middle, the head that was giving them a hard time, the middle head was staring at the spot the boys were hiding in and wouldn't move it's eyes from that spot.

The boys groaned...

"What are we gonna do?" Blade said taking one more glance at Cerberus. Boomer and Butch shrugged their shoulders. Brick was deep in thought, trying to see what others ways they could get pass the beast. Everything Brick could think of, was just useless. The boys were just going to wing it and go for, hoping they would win, but then again this is hell...

"You guys ready..." Brick said getting ready to charge, the boys nodded their heads, as they did the same. Brick was going to count to three when they heard a voice...

_"What are you guys doing..._

* * *

Darius took Blossom to a cell in the west wing of the castle. He sat her down in a chair in the room and then walked out, locking the cage behind him. Then just a he was about to leave, Fire filled the cage within a blink of an eye. Darius turned around with wide eyes and mouth wide open as he tried to figure out what just happened.

The fire started to die down, and Darius started to slowly walk over to see the aftermath. He stood there in front of the cage, the bars were melting and a glowing light showed. It was Blossom. Her hair was now, firey red and orange. Her eyes were a deep Blood red, and her clothes were completely made of fire. Her hands, in her hands were fire made bars. She angry look in her eye. She look like she was going to kill anything in her way. She smiled wildly, showing off her canine teeth that were sharper then they ever were. She glanced at Darius and then started to walk toward him, with a trail of fire following her. She stepped closer and making Darius nervous. Finally she was in front of him and then she...

She passed him. He became confused and just started to stare at the New Blossom...

"D-Did the Bracelet do that?" He asked his self out loud...

* * *

Zacaria took Bubbles to the opposite wing of the castle, the east wing. The room they were in had water that went to your ankles. He laid her down on a bed that was in a cell. Turning around and walking through the water, he managed to get out of the cell and closed the door and locked it. When he was walking away, he saw that all of the water look like something was sucking the water up.

He turned around and saw that all the water was filling up the cell. And just the cell...

Zacaria ran in front of it and saw Bubbles floating in the middle of the cell. Her eyes were closed as her body started glowing bright blue. Then a tornado of water started to engulfed Bubbles completely. I saw was the tornado glow a dark blue, as the water started to bubble. Then the water just...CLASPED!

The rushing water pushed Zacaria into the wall and went back to its original ankle high height. You could hear Zacaria coughing up water. He was figure out what happened. He stood up and got his self balance. He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked up and saw...

"B-Bubbles?"

Bubbles golden blonde hair, turned into dark aqua blue water. Her clothes we're made of dark blue water, her eyes turned from baby blue to a menacing dark blue. Her canine were shown as she smiled devilishly. She walked forward on the water as it turned a light blue under her feet.

She came closer and closer toward the soak Zacaria, who was frozen with fear. She finally came close and then passes him. Zacaria looked at the transformed Bubbles walk away.

"Did the Bracelet do that?" Zacaria asked in a shock tone.

* * *

"What are you guys doing" A voice asked making the boys jump a little. They turned around and sighed in relief. All except Blade, who raised an eyebrow at the creature in front of them.

The ceature was small with goblin like features. It had green skin and pointy elf ears. It had a big green honker too. It had on a brown cloak and a flute in his hand.

"Franky, Is that you?" Brick asked.

"Yeah! Now answer my question. The golbin named Franky, said.

"We're trying to save someone and Cerberus is in the way..." Butch whispered. Franky narrowed his eyes and started to glare at Blade before asking...

"Whose the new guy?" Franky asked. He was still looking at Blade.

"Will tell you later, we're in crisis right now." Boomer whispered to him, while still watching Cerberus.

"I'll can help you out, only if you tell me who he is." Franky said.

"Fine, His name is Blade and he's our little Brother. Happy." Brick said turning back to Cerberus. Franky looked over to Blade, who was still giving Franky a questionable look.

"What you never seen a goblin in hell before?" Franky asked rudely.

"I never seen a goblin period..." Blade said still looking at Franky. Franky just glared at him, then he jumped over the rocks the boys were hiding behind, and walked in front of the gigantic beast...

* * *

Sassafras took Buttercup to the East wing of the castle. Vines and leads have grown in the cell. Some died because of the harsh temperature, and some survived and are still growing. Sassafras laid her against the wall and closed the cell cage door. Just as he began to leave Vines began to wrap around his legs. Then his was hung upside down and forced up against the wall. His hands and feet held down by ivy green weeds and vines.

"W- What the hell..." Sassafras said, while looking for a way down. While he was doing this a green glowing light captured his eye. He looked and saw it was coming from Buttercup.

She was standing up, hands clenched into fist. Her hair was a mixture of forest green, and jet black. Her clothes turned into her ivy green leaves. Vines was wrapped around her right arm and left ankle. And her eyes glowed a dark, forest green.

She had on a serious face. Sassafras on the other hand was drooling over her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her...

"Hubba, Hubba..." He whispered to his self. Buttercup heard this and began to walk toward him. Sassafras begin to turn right side up by the vines as Buttercup came closer. His eyes wonder around every part of her body.

Soon Buttercup became face to face to the drooling Sassafras. A moment pass before Buttercup smirked and began to walk away.

"I-I Think I'm in love with ButterBabe" he said to his self why looking a the improved Buttercup...

* * *

Cerberus growled at Franky, who stood there fearlessly In front of the beast. all three heads turned to Franky, growling even louder. Franky took the flute he was carrying in his hand and started to play a soothing melody. Cerberus eyes started to grow heavy. Franky kept playing his flute and Cerberus kept growing sleeper and sleeper by the second.

_Thump! _

The beast finally fell and drifted off to sleep. The giant three headed dog, snored louder as Franky stop playing his flute. The boys ran passed Franky Thanking him and everything. They disappeared behind the big sleepy dog. Franky walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Zagam opened a heavy steel door and let Luscious walk in with Blaze over his shoulder. He sat her in a chair and then took a couple steps back. He walked over to the wall and grabbed a book, Zagam soon came beside him and then asked..

"What do we do now?" Luscious was flipping threw pages of the book before slamming it shut...

"We wait.." Was all he said, Zagam raised a eyebrow at him and before she could say anything Darius burst threw the door...

"The dark angels are here and they're killing all the demons we throw at them..." He warned The Devil. He growled and the looked at Zagam and Darius.

"You and the others go after them, Stall them. We only need to wait a little longer." He order Zagam and Darius. They ran out the room, leaving Blaze and Luscious alone...

"Just a little longer..."

* * *

Demons of every size, shape and color came at the Dark angels. And the Four Dark Angels were killing every single one of them. Brick stabbing and burning the demons that his way. Boomer hitting the demons and electrocute them. Butch was running and slicing, stabbing and cutting open the demons. Blade was punching and literally knocking thier lights out. Some of them were punched in the air and then degenerated by the lightening that Blade threw at'em.

The four Dark Angels finally came to the Door of the castle, and a moment didn't even pass before they burst through it. Running down the hall, They knocked down the chamber door and barged in

only to see, Zagam, Zacaria, Darius, and Sassafras, standing their waiting for them...

They smiled devilishly at them. Not a word was exchange. The crackling of the fire filled the chamber. And little pebble fell hitting the ground, starting the battle between The Dark Angels and Their Demon Clones.

All of them showed their wings and flew up in the air. They flew through the broken glass windows and stopped above the castle.

Sassafras made the first move by throwing a energy ball at them. It went toward Brick but missed and Managed to hit Butch in the shoulder. It didn't do that much damage, but it burned his skin and a little bit of his shirt was torn. Butch growled and Brick gave them ball for ball and sent one back. It hit Zacaria causes him to wince in pain. Finally, Zagam flew and punched Blade in the stomach. He yelled a little in pain before grabbing Zagam's shoulder and electrocute Her. She yelled and fell bringing Blade down with her. The other three dark angels saw this and watched. before they could do anything, Their clone demons tackled them, making them tumble in the air.

Sassafras started to punch Butch in the stomach multiple times, before kicking him. Luckily, Butch caught his foot and swung him into a rocky wall. Sassafras crashed into the wall, leaving an imprint of the pose he was thrown in. He weakly opened his eyes, and started to regain his strength. He threw energy ball, after energy ball, hitting Butch who was blocking and shielding himself with his arms.

Darius was kicking and punching Brick, who kept blocking. Brick knew Darius was Smart but he was Smarter. Brick somehow knew Luscious was going to send the demon clones to stall them, so he planned on using something called the trump card. All he had to do was keep fighting and blocking till Darius got tired. He didn't have to win, he just had to tire him out. Darius managed to land a punch on Brick on his Cheek, leaving a Bruise. Brick's hat fell of and fell into the fire, and burned instantly. Brick dramatically looked up with anger burning in his eyes. And he began to punch Darius repeatedly and rapidly. Brick soon landed a punch, making Darius fly into a rocky wall, leaving his imprint.

"So much for the trump card method..."

Boomer and Zacaria were dodging each other's fist, feet, and energy blasts. It took a while but, Zacaria got Boomer into a headlock and began to punch him in the repeatedly. Boomer managed to slip out of his hold and kick him in his back. Zacaria recovered and flew up and gave Boomer three punches to the stomach and then a uppercut to the chin. Boomer recovered very quickly, and superman punch Zacaria in stomach which sent him flying threw air. He hit his back on the a rock leaving an imprint and slid down hitting his front side in the ground, leaving a imprint too.

Blade and Zagam fell to ground leaving a cater. The both of them flew and threw lightening bolts and energy balls at each other. Blade got hit twice in the stomach. First time, he got hit by a lightening blot that burned off his shirt and left a little burn. The time was an energy ball that hit him in the center of his stomach, which made him lose altitude. Blade dropped to the ground making another cater. He recovered and flew back up, only to block more energy blasts and energy balls. Blade manage to quickly teach his self to absorb the energy Zagam was throwing at him and use against her. By the time he he had huge energy ball in his hand, that he made bigger by giving it some electricity. He threw the energy ball at her and didn't miss. The energy ball hit Zagam and exploded. Zagam fell and hit the ground face first...

* * *

Luscious was waiting and losing patience fast...

He paced across the room, back and forth. Waiting for Blaze to transform already, her transformation was taking the longest. Luscious was sure her sisters had transformed alread, so what's taking her so long?

A Knock came to the door and then flew open. There stood three eighteen year old angels that have transformed. Then...

The air in the room started to blow around wildly...

* * *

Sassafras, Zacaria, Zagam, and Darius laid unconscious, on the ground. The four Dark Angels hovering above them. All Of the Dark Angels were Shirtless, covered with Burns and Bruises and cuts and some scratches, but that didn't stop them from finishing what they started. They flew back into the the chamber and screamed out the girls name...

"BUTTERCUP!"

"BLOSSOM!"

"BUBBLES!"

"BLAZE!"

* * *

A tornado form around Blaze. Soon the greyish color turned a glowing purple. A moment passed and Soon Blaze walked out of the spiraling death trap. Her hair that blowing back was Brown, Then White and ended in purple. And her clothes turned into a dirty white dress, with circles of air around the waist area. Her once closed eyes opened showing dark glowing purple. She had devilishly wild smile on her face...

"Finally..."

* * *

After the boys called out for the girls they decided to split up and look for them, just as they were about to fly out a voice stop them...

"I see you beat the clones..." Luscious said creepily. The four Dark Angels glared at him.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" He viciously said. The boys just powered up, still glaring at him. The Devil just grinned wildly before nodded his head.

Then the boys were knocked down from behind. Once they hit the ground, they were turned on their backs. Only to see with wide eyes the four people they came looking for.

_Buttercup_

_Blossom_

_ Bubbles_

_ Blaze _

They all smiled, devilishly as they hovered over the deal Angels, holding them down to the hot castle ground...

"B-Buttercup?"

* * *

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED PART one ! ! ! YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Sorry you guys and Gals for making you wait, and Yes I will have a part two up as soon as I can. That means more fighting scenes, WOOHOO!**

**So, What's going to happen next? You never know, anything can happen...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I Do not own the PPG or The RRB. _

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


End file.
